Can't Stop the Bugs From Biting
by Oscar-Wilde-Inspired
Summary: Cas is an Entomologist that hires Dean on as a guide after his original guide Sam goes missing. But plans change as flood season kicks in and Dean becomes desperate to find Sam. Better summary inside. Rated R, Cas/Dean Sam/Gabriel possibly Bobby/Crowley
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Can't Stop the Bugs from Biting

**Fandom: **Supernatural

**Pairings**: Cas/Dean Sam/Gabriel sort of Bobby/Crowley

**Warnings: **not sure yet violence most defiantly, angst probably, and probably sexy time later.

**Word Count: **Roughly 3,850

**Summary:** Cas is an Entomologist that hires Dean on as a guide after his original guide Sam goes missing, to trudge through the thick Amazon forest to find a giant centipede. But Cas's plans change after flood season starts and Dean becomes desperate to find the missing Sam.

**Author's Note: If any of the information about the Amazon River or forest is wrong I'm sorry, I did very minimal research before I began this. And also I'd like to mention that this delicious little plot bunny was not my own but instead came from lazy_daisy26 from Livejournal I was trolling over there and I came across her idea that she had wanted someone to write about and stole it. So if anyone knows lazy_daisy26 or can get a hold of her I'd thank you kindly if you could point her in my direction. **

The plane ride to Cape Norte had been stuffy, hot, and cramped with all of his equipment and the six other passengers crammed into the three passenger plane had made for a very uncomfortable plane ride. Castiel was pretty sure that the amount of people shoved into the tiny plane was both illegal and very dangerous a couple of times when the plane had dipped and the engine had started making sounds that no engine should make Castiel was certain that he was going to meet his end surrounded by a bunch of strangers he could barely communicate with. Sure had taken the time to learn the langue of the native population but the langue that the people spoke here was wholly different then what he was taught by that dam computer program he had bought. Their langue was rough and filled with slang terms that Castiel could not for the life of him figure out. At one part during the plane ride the older lady sitting beside him who seemed infinitely more calm then he was had turned to the slightly younger lady behind her and said something that Castiel had vaguely recognized. When the both of them had started laughing Castiel was more than sure that they had just insulted him.

By the end of the plane ride Castiel was more than happy to be off that plane and walking towards the rather large African American man that his boss to set up to meet Castiel at the dock.

Trying to balance his bags on one arm Castiel stuck out his other hand in greeting "Hello I am Castiel Novack."

The man in front of him cracked a grin and slapped his hand against Castiel's crushing his hand in vice grip like handshake "Nice to meet ya Castiel I'm Uriel I'm in charge of getting you down to Gurupa to set you up with your guide." Releasing Castiel's hand Uriel grabbed some of Castiel's bags swinging them with ease over his shoulder, Castiel felt a bit weak still struggling with his remaining bags.

The man turned and started walking off not looking over his shoulder to see if Castiel was coming "Now it'll take a while to get down to Gurupa but we'll be taking a sea plane" Castiel blanched at the thought of taking another plane the air around here was hot and thick with moisture. It seemed to cling to his skin and dig itself into his pores in return making what felt like gallons of sweat to pour out of him. The armpits of his button down shirt had large pit stains on them and the front of his shirt was clinging to him. He had halfway through the first flight rolled up his sleeves but that had done next to nothing to help.

Continuing on with his speech Uriel headed down a narrow rickety dock to a plane that was half the size of the one he had just gotten off of and looked far worse for wear. "So it'll be a lot shorter of journey then if we took a boat, which you'll be doing with your guide to get to Monte Alegra which is a little over a hundred and fifty miles from Gurupa which means that'll be a good 5 hour boat ride depending on how good your guide is."

"Wait" Castiel said stopping at the door of the plane "you mean you've never met the guy before?"

Uriel shot him a look like he was crazy for asking that question "All the locals swear by him, say he's the best guide down there, and plus he's the only guide that speaks fluent English, which'll come in handy." Grinning Uriel slapped Castiel hard on the shoulder which nearly made him fall over "Don't worry about it boy you'll be fine. Then from Monte Alegra you'll start out on your two week research field trip. The guide will bring you by plane back up to Gurupa and then I'll take you back up to Cape Norte where'll you'll be back on your way to U.S civilization in no time."

Uriel grabbed the rest of Castiel's bags and threw them in the back of the plane making Castiel wince he hoped that none of his equipment or collection tools had been broken. As Uriel climbed into the plane a loud rusty squeak made Castiel jump back in fear that the plane would collapse right in front of him.

"Come one boy, climb in we don't got all day" Uriel called as he leaned over from his pilot's seat at Castiel's timid look as the climbed into the plane Uriel laughed. "This baby has seen more air time then The Reading Rainbow has…and she's still solid as a rock." Uriel hit the ceiling of the plane just a piece of something Castiel hoped was not vital to the running of the plane fell off. Grabbing the said piece Uriel tossed it in the back "Not important" he assured Castiel giving him a toothy grin, Castiel had the urge to bail out right there. To run away from the rickety plane and beg his boss to send him somewhere safe that didn't involve ancient planes, like Michigan to study fireflies.

Before Castiel had a chance to change his mind and bail out Uriel started the engines which sputtered and died before clanking to life. Gripping tight on the handle of the door which Castiel hoped beyond all hope would not break off Castiel almost closed his eyes as the plane began to move forward. Building speed and then finally taking off into the air, Castiel looked down and mourned the loss of the ground because every inch that he climbed made him less and less likely to survive if the plane became to all the rust and fell apart while in midflight.

When finally the plane did land Castiel barely waited until it had stopped moving before he threw open his door and all but fell out onto the dock. Humans were not meant to fly if they were meant to fly they would come equipped with wings. Uriel climbed out behind him an amused smile on his face as he grabbed Castiel's bags and handed them over.

"The guide's house is just up the road." Uriel instructed pointing to the dirt road that disappeared between a mess of houses.

"How am I going to find him?" Castiel asked alarmed that he was being left alone in a strange place where he could barely speak the dialect. "I don't even know his name."

Uriel gave him another amused grin "Just ask for Sam Winchester in English someone'll point ya in the right direction." Before Castiel could ask another question Uriel climbed back into his plane and shut the door. Castiel stood on the dock as he watched Uriel take off into the air leaving him stranded; the only boat that Castiel saw was an old tin motorized boat that looked barely big enough to fit two people.

Fighting back the mounting panic in his chest Castiel gathered up his bags and started his trek up the dirt hill to find his guide. By time he got to the top of the hill he was sweating worse than he had ever before he felt as if he was completely out of shape which in reality he was far from it. He regularly exorcised and even did yoga to keep him limber but the air down here made him breathless and sweaty before he even took a step. Taking a quick rest to catch his breath Castiel continued on, asking now again to whomever he ran into for Sam Winchester. Most of the people he asked gave him funny looks and turned around ignoring him. After the seventh person to do that Castiel was really starting to get irritated, and he was starting to think that Uriel had set him up.

He was just starting up a dialogue inside his head about how much of a dick Uriel was when little kid chasing after a soccer ball crashed into him knocking him on his ass and sending his bags flying. Groaning with pain Castiel laid on his back staring up at the cloudless sky wondering if it would be any use to get back up or not.

"I sorry mister" the little kid hurriedly apologized in broken English as he leaned over Castiel the soccer ball tucked under his arm, how the kid had managed to rescue the ball was beyond him. "You are not hurt no?" The kid asked his face colored with genuine concern.

"I'm fine" Castiel said standing up brushing the dirt off of his black slacks and sky blue dress shirt. "You speak English" it was more of a surprised statement then a question but the kid answered none the less.

"Yes" he said grinning as he nodded his head "I was taught by good teacher" the kid said excitedly "I take you to him" the kid said as he slung one of Castiel's bags over his shoulder and started to run off "Come, me take you to him" the called over his shoulder. Hurriedly Castiel gathered his bags and ran after the kid hopefully whoever it was the child was leading him to get him to Sam Winchester.

By time Castiel caught up the kid his bag had been abandoned at the edge of dirt field where a bunch of kids were playing soccer with a man looked around Castiel's age. The guy's hair was cut short and stuck up almost straight which Castiel was sure happened naturally and not by gel. His shirt was off tucked into the back of his pants trailing behind him as he ran down the dirt field the soccer ball the kid had just brought back speeding in front of him his feet clad in laced up boots easily controlling the ball towards the goal. The kids who ranged anywhere from five to thirteen or fourteen years old chased after him, it seemed it was all the kids against the one older man.

Effortlessly the man kicked the ball between the two post sticking out of the ground that served as a goal pumping his fist in the air the man turned around with a broad grin on his face "And Dean Winchester scores again" Castiel's heart beat faster as the guy said his last name, this had to be Sam Winchesters brother or cousin, he could no doubt take him to Sam. "Come on kids" Dean said wiping the sweat off his forehead with his forearm "you've got to be better than that if you want to beat the mighty Dean Winchester."

All the kids seemed to understand Dean's English because they started speaking back to him in broken English, promises of a rematch and no mercy were thrown around which caused to Dean to throw his head back in laugh. Whatever part of his skin that was exposed was tan, his chest and stomach were firm and well built, it made Castiel's own pale and definitionless body seemed meek and meager in comparison.

The boy that had run into Castiel down the road noticing that Castiel was now standing looking like a lost idiot at the edge of the field tugged on Dean's leg and pointed to Castiel saying something that Castiel could not quite make out. Looking over at Castiel then down the kid Dean nodded then started walking towards him.

Stopping a few feet in front of him Dean pulled out his shirt from behind him and wiped his face before slipping the thin black t-shirt over his head and pulling it down. "I hear that you're lost." Dean had a slight accent nothing too pronounced but just enough to tell that he had been living in the area for nearly all his life.

"In a manner of speaking" Castiel said readjusting his bags to make it more comfortable.

"In a manner of speaking" Dean echoed a faint smile on his chapped lips.

"I'm looking for Sam Winchester" Castiel said a little brusque his temper flaring a bit over what he assumed was Dean making fun of him.

Dean not missing Castiel's slight edge to his voice replied back all trace of amusement gone from his face "Well you're shit out of luck."

"Why?" Castiel demanded, there was no way in hell he just flew from Pontiac, Illinois to this sweat trap just to find out that he had no freaking guide. He'd hiked the god dam jungle himself if that was what it took.

"Why?" Dean echoed again, Castiel was beginning to think this guy was part parrot or something. "Because, Sam Winchester has been missing for over three days."

"What? But how?" Castiel asked, for some odd reason that he chalked up to be drop dead tired he felt concerned about Sam Winchester even though he'd never met the guy. "Why aren't you out looking for him, he could be dead."

Dean's eyes narrowed at Castiel's comment "Sam's fine…he can take care of himself he'll show up sooner or later he always does. But until he does you're just going to have to wait." Dean turned to go back to the soccer game the kids had started without him but stopped and said over his shoulder "Or you can just go back home." Giving Castiel one last grin Dean ran back over to the soccer game the kids yelling in excitement as he rejoined the game.

Once again Casteil's temper flared, he was not an angry man by nature or spontaneous for that matter but this Dean Winchester really got his crank yanking. Nearly throwing his bags on the ground he stormed over to where Dean was bouncing the ball on one knee and grabbed it out of mid bounce. "I don't have time to wait for Sam to show back up, I have exactly two weeks to complete my assignment and get back to Cape Norte before my plane leaves without me. So either you go and find your brother within the next five hours before sunset or you're going to be my guide."

For a second Dean looked taken aback by Castiel's outburst, Castiel had to admit himself he was kind of surprised by his behavior as well. A small smile tugged at the edge of Dean's lips "Okay…if Sam doesn't show up by sunset I'll take you out myself." The kids around him started laughing and Dean gave them a look to be quiet. "You can stay in Sam's bed tonight since I doubt he'll be showing up anytime soon."

What Dean had meant by Sam's bed was really a thick piece of padding laid on the floor a few feet away from Dean's bed, which was a similar piece of thick padding. Dean had explained as he climbed into bed with his shoes still on and a long sleeved shirt buttoned up firmly against his chest that bugs loved to crawl inside shoes during the night while they slept so he always slept with his shoes on. He had instructed for Castiel to do the same but Castiel hadn't listened instead he took of his shoes and laid them sideways on the floor before crawling into the makeshift bed and pulling the thin ragged cover over him. Dean had given him a weird look but hadn't said anything before turning over and falling, rather quickly, asleep.

In the morning when Castiel had awoken Dean was already up looking over a map at a table that looked way worse for wear a few feet away. Castiel had reached for his boots but Dean stopped him.

"I wouldn't put those on if I were you." Dean said causally sparing Castiel a glance away from his maps.

"I wasn't planning on putting them on" Castiel said back before gently turned over one of his boots. A large black centipede that measured nearly three inches fell out of his shoe, taking one look at the thing Dean jumped and grabbed the nearest hard thing. Quickly Castiel held out his arms shielding the arthropod "No don't kill it!"

"The things disgusting" Dean said with a clear look of hate on his face directed towards the centipede that was currently scurrying towards the door.

"No it's no" Castiel said in its defense as he shook both his shoes to make sure there were no more bugs in them before slipping them on and lacing them up. "Just because it doesn't match your description of beautiful doesn't make it any less deserving of life or respect."

"You're weird you know that" Dean said setting back down whatever he had picked up to smash the poor arthropod.

Standing up Castiel gripped his hands behind his back and pull them back and nearly almost over his head "I've hear that a lot actually."

"So what are you some kind of bug freak?" Dean asked sitting back down by his maps, Castiel recognized them as topographical maps of the rain forest surrounding the city they were in.

"Well my degree is in Entomology but for the last couple of years I have been study the Scolopendra gigantea…"

"The scully who'dy what'dy?" Dean asked once again looking up from his maps.

"The Scolopendra gigantea it's a giant carnivorous centipede that lives almost exclusively in the Amazon forest."

Dean looked at Castiel with a pure look or disgust tinged with alarm "You mean you hired me on as a guide to help you search for gigantic centipede that could eat me?"

Castiel gave Dean look that was usually reserved for a tired mother explaining to a child that his food is not a toy. "It won't eat you, it prays on small rodents, lizards, frogs, birds, and even bats. There are a quite a large number of them that live in caves and feed on bats. You see" Castiel said his eye gleaming with what he was sure was excitement as he feed Dean the facts about the giant Arthropod. "The Scolopendra gigantea will scale the walls of a cave and hang by its hind legs waiting for a bat to fly by. And when one finally does it snatches the bat out of midflight while it keeps it in its grip with its front legs the Scolopendra gigantea will inject highly toxic venom into the bat killing it within seconds. Then it will take nearly up to an hour before the Scolopendra gigantea has every last scrap and piece of the bat completely finished."

Dean had a look of horror on his face his eyes wide and his mouth slightly open "Yeah…there is now way in hell I'm going to be your guide, you're going to have to wait until Sammy gets back. He's a freak like you, he'll think that kind of stuff is fascinating and you two weirdo's can bond over that horrifying experience."

"I already told you" Castiel was starting to get impatient with Dean "I don't have time to wait around for Sam to get back. I have only two weeks to get a Scolopendra gigantea feeding on tape before I have to return."

"Well then you better hope Sammy returns in time for you to do that." Dean started rolling up the maps to put them away before Castiel stopped him by throwing down two thousand dollars in cash on the table.

Dean's eyes went wider then they had been when Castiel had been telling him about the gigantic centipede. "Will that be sufficient amount of motivation for you?"

Scooping up the money Dean let out a low whistle as he gently thumbed through it "You're really getting your panties in a twist of this scully centipede."

"It's called a Scolopendra gigantea" Castiel corrected him.

"Yeah whatever don't care" Dean said standing up with the money in hand "we're calling it the scully from now on because I don't like saying long names and it sound less gross."

For the first time in the two days he had been in Brazil Castiel felt a smile on his face "My name is Castiel Novak, by the way." Castiel stuck out his hand in a greeting.

Instead of shaking his hand Dean stuck an old beaten up Rucksack in it "Whatever you can fit in there you can bring rest of this shit has got to stay here."

"But I need all of my gear."

"Not anymore you don't" Dean said as he started picking through things and shoving what seemed like random items into a similar bag.

"But I" Castiel started.

Dean cut him off by glaring at him "Look we're going to have to hike probably a good a three hundred mile trip, which equals out to twenty one and a half miles a day. For someone unknown God reason you came during April which is the worse time of year to hike around here, something you and your boss should really know. So that means even though you look like you're in really good shape that will still be an extreme amount of strain and punishment put on your body. And on top of all the strain of just walking it will not be a good idea to be carrying a whole bunch of extra unnecessary…" Castiel opened his mouth to argue but once again Dean cut him off. "And I do mean unnecessary crap that will only slow us down and put your body under extra stress. So put whatever you absolutely need into the backpack and don't fill it too heavy or you'll just hurt yourself."

Castiel was going to say something but he kept quiet Dean's speech sapping him of all the arguments he had previously had against leaving nearly all of his gear behind. After Castiel had finished packing his bag Dean instructed Castiel to wait outside while he hid his money, which Castiel had down with a slight roll of his eyes. After a few seconds Dean came out of the small house and clapped Castiel on the shoulder "Let's go get you a giant creepy bug."

"Arthropod" Castiel corrected.

"Whatever." Dean shot back already walking off.

**Wow this was a really long chapter, phew it seemed as if it'd never end. All the information about the Scolopendra gigantea is actually true I did some research on them and they seem really creepy and a very good reason to never go into the deeper parts of a rainforest. I'm getting the heebie jeebies just writing about them. If you want to see a picture of them here's a link** .com/2007_02_01_ **it's about a quarter of the way down the page. Nasty little big things.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **Can't Stop the Bugs from Biting

**Fandom: **Supernatural

**Pairings**: Cas/Dean Sam/Gabriel sort of Bobby/Crowley

**Warnings: **not sure yet violence most defiantly, angst probably, and probably sexy time later.

**Word Count: **

**Summary:** Cas is an Entomologist that hires Dean on as a guide after his original guide Sam goes missing, to trudge through the thick Amazon forest to find a giant centipede. But Cas's plans change after flood season starts and Dean becomes desperate to find the missing Sam.

**Author's Note: If any of the information about the Amazon River or forest is wrong I'm sorry, I did very minimal research before I began this. And also I'd like to mention that this delicious little plot bunny was not my own but instead came from lazy_daisy26 from Livejournal I was trolling over there and I came across her idea that she had wanted someone to write about and stole it. So if anyone knows lazy_daisy26 or can get a hold of her I'd thank you kindly if you could point her in my direction. **

At first the boat ride had been smooth and relatively eventless, expect a few, and by a few Castiel meant nearly every corner they came to, times where Dean had turned a corner too sharp and nearly tipped the boat over. Castiel had been grabbing at the edge of the wood plank that was used for a seat his teeth grinding against each other as Dean laughed before he straightened the boat back out. After hours of the same thing Dean had suddenly stopped and his face set into a hard line as he stared at the river ahead.

Sooner than Castiel knew it the semi-smooth sailing had turned into a bumpy ride that had him holding on by his fingernails. The rapids hit the boat hard enough to make Castiel almost fly out off his seat, holding as tight as he could onto the wooden plank Castiel turned to Dean. "Are you sure this is safe?"

"I've handled worse with less" Dean said back concentrating on navigating the rusty tin of the boat through increasing worse rapids. By the way the next rapid hit the boat and nearly knocked it sideways Castiel was beginning to doubt Dean's confidence.

After what seemed a way too long of time Dean steered the death trap of a boat towards the shore, the rapids had died down a bit but it still was a bumpy ride. "Jump out and tie the rope around a tree trunk" Dean instructed as he tossed Castiel a rope that was attached to the leg of his seat.

Castiel looked down at the raging river then over at Dean "Doesn't this seem a little dangerous?" Castiel asked one wrong slip on his part and he'd be floating down the river.

"Oh don't be a baby" Dean said back both of his hands holding tightly onto the rudder. "Just tie off the dam rope so the boat doesn't float away before we get it to shore."

Castiel was going to protest again when the look on Dean's face cut him off, taking a deep breath Castiel stepped one foot on the edge of the boat and pushed off hoping that he jumped far enough to miss most of the river. As soon as his feet hit the bottom of the river Castiel started sliding backwards on instinct he started swinging around his arms trying to catch his balance.

"Stop spazzing like an idiot and push your weight forward" Dean yelled out, if Castiel wasn't too busy not trying to fall into the river he'd see the grin spread across Dean's face. Doing as Dean said Castiel shifted his weight forward and started walking up the side of the slippery river bank using the weeds and braches of trees to pull himself up onto dry land. In a manner of speaking anyways, the ground was soaked and slippery. Castiel found it difficult even to just stand on the solid ground, the boots he had purchased especially for the trip seemed to be a piece of crap because they couldn't get purchase anywhere.

Trudging himself up the river bank Castiel wrapped his arm around a tree trunk and slung the rope around it tying it off as best he could before turning around he saw Dean standing a few feet away from him. The boat already pulled onto the bank.

"You're an asshole you know that" Castiel said glaring at him; he had a very strong urge to slug Dean in the face.

Grinning Dean pulled the boat up a bit farther away from the river "You're the first person I've got to do that, most of them start blabbing about how they're too afraid."

"That makes you an even bigger asshole" Castiel shot back stalking over to the boat and ripping his bag out of it before roughly slinging it over his shoulders.

Picking up his own bag Dean laughed and slung the bad over his shoulders "Oh come on Cas you've got to lighten up, get that stick out of your ass." As Dean walked past Castiel he patted Castiel rather roughly on the shoulder before starting his climb up the small hill that lead into the rain forest.

"My name is Castiel" he called back to Dean as he followed Dean's lead.

"Whatever" Dean said back not bothering to turn around to speak to Castiel. Not that Castiel had a problem with that; if he saw that smug grin on Dean's face again he'd probably haul off and hit the guy. Castiel gritted his teeth as he followed Dean, trying not to stumble or slip over the wet rotting leaves on the forest floor. If he sprained his ankle or god forbid broke something it was not going to be a fun time.

As Castiel followed Dean he tried his best to keep quiet to refrain himself from talking to Dean, because he knew whatever came out of that guys smart ass mouth was just going to piss him off, and he needed Dean as a guide. It surprised him really that a complete stranger could rattle him as bad as Dean seemed to have the ability to do so. Even when his boss would yell and scream at him, even when his bosses boss would get mad Castiel always held his calm. He would never let it bother him; he'd keep his composure and not let a single thing touch him. And yet two days with this insufferable man and he was like a pressure cooker let on the heat too long.

The day drug by into what seemed like endless hours of walking; everything looked the same to Castiel, all the plants, bushes, and trees. Even though everything looked the same it all looked so beautiful. Castiel had never seen anything like it before, the leaves on the plants were huge some bigger than his entire upper body, there were thick too like construction paper. And the flowers that bloomed from them were so beautiful that Castiel feared that when he got back to Pontiac, Illinios the small little garden outside his apartment window would never be enough for him anymore.

When the sun had started to dip down on the right side of the sky and the bugs started swarming heavier then they had earlier in the day Dean called for break time. Which Castiel was more than happy to obliged to, his feet still wet from the river were starting to get blisters from slipping around in his shoes. He didn't take them off though; he just bent his toes a bit and pulled his feet forward so his heels wouldn't rub against the back of his shoes.

Castiel stood rooted in one spot staring at all the different plants and flowers around him, his eyes wide with wonder at all the different colors. And the sounds, there were so many different sounds, so different from where he came from. In his home he could hear an occasional bird maybe a squirrel if it got adventurous enough to come near humanity. But here there were hundreds of different sounds, sounds of things he couldn't even begin to indentify. It amazed him how much life teamed through the forest, how many different species of animals lived here with each other.

"It's pretty amazing huh?" Dean asked breaking the silence that had fallen over them since the left the shore of the river.

Closing his eyes to take in all the sounds and smells Castiel nodded "Yeah…this is way different from where I come from." Castiel opened them again and wondered at all that was around him. "It's breathtaking."

Dean didn't say anything back just nodded and took out of his maps, after a few minutes of studying them he put them away and stood up from the fallen tree he had been sitting on. "We need to make another ten miles before we can make camp for the night. You think you can handle that?" Dean asked looking at Castiel's rumbled and wet clothes and the small scratch on his cheek that he had gotten when Dean had accidently let go of a branch too soon causing it to snap back and consequently right into Castiel's face.

"I think I can suffice" Castiel said slinging the backpack farther up his shoulders to make it more comfortable. Without a second word or glance Dean started off again Castiel trailing after him trying to forget about the blisters on his feet that ached with each step.

When the sun had started to go down Dean stopped almost abruptly announcing that they had met their marker for the day. By that time Castiel's feet hurt so badly that he was afraid to take off his shoes. He knew better then to walk around in wet shoes; his mother had told him a thousand times when he was younger that wet shoes equaled hurting feet. But it wasn't as if he had much of a choice these were the only pair of boots that he had it wasn't as if they were going to get dry anytime.

While Dean had gone to get firewood, how Dean was going to find dry wood around here Castiel had no idea, Castiel gingerly slipped off his boots. His heels along with the sides of his feet were both covered in blisters. On his left heel one blister had popped leaving an angry red and bleeding sore behind. Sighing, he hurriedly dug out the medical kit he had brought with him before Dean could return and see he pitiful state of his feet. Once he had rubbed some antibacterial ointment on them and dressed them up with gauze he slipped a pair of clean dry socks on and put his boots back on.

Just as he was tying up his last shoe Dean came back carrying an armful of small sticks which on top of it sat a whole bunch of dry moss. How Dean found dry moss was beyond him. "You really shouldn't be sitting down." Dean said as he dropped the wood onto the ground.

"Why?" Castiel asked a bit annoyed and slightly concerned.

"Snakes." Dean stated simply. Jumping up Castiel inspected the area around him a slight panicked look on his face, Dean who was standing beside him burst out laughing. "Oh man you Americans." Dean said as he shook his head.

"Why didn't you tell me before I sat down on the dam ground?" Castiel demanded his eyes alternating between searching the ground and glaring at Dean.

"I figured it was common sense" Dean said back, reaching up Dean pulled down at branch and broke it off. Stripping the leaves off of it started poking around the area that Castiel had been sitting. As he moved around some of the leaves a few bugs scurried away. "See…Dean" said pointing to the bugs with the stick. "Just be lucky it wasn't snakes."

Castiel stared fascinated at the ground, when he had been out in the field in America it was always difficult to find a large amount of bugs especially so close together. "Let me see that" Castiel said reaching his hand out for the stick.

"Why?" Dean asked as he handed over the stick.

"I want to see if I can find anymore bugs" Castiel explained as he took the stick and started poking at the fallen leaves. Dean rolled his eyes but didn't say anything; he simply stood back and watched as Castiel poked around at the leaves and debris. Watching fascinated as the bugs scampered away apparently more irritated and scared over what had disrupted their homes to care to stay longer than a few seconds.

Castiel was just about to stop poking around for the bugs when he moved a rather large leaf and found what he had been searching for sitting right in front of him. "Dean" Castiel whispered, afraid that if he spoke any louder the centipede would get scared and run away. "Get in my backpack and get my camera."

"Why?" Dean asked looking over Castiel's shoulder "Oh that's gross…just leave it be."

"No" Castiel said not wanting to take his eyes off the arthropod to glare at Dean "it's a baby Scolo…I mean it's a baby scully. Get my camera." Without another word but with what Castiel was sure was a roll of his eyes Dean went back over to Castiel's backpack. A few seconds later Dean returned and dangled the camera in front of Castiel. "Thanks" Castiel said handing Dean the stick as he took the camera. Adjusting the lenses until the arthropod was in perfect view Castiel hit the shutter button. As soon as the bright light flashed the baby centipede jerked back then scurried away leaving behind it a faint trail in the damp Earth.

Turning around Castiel looked at the memory of his camera and grinned when he saw a perfect picture of the arthropod. Dean looked down at the picture then shook his head slightly "Only a freak like you can get excited over something as gross as that."

"You can make fun of me all you want" Castiel said as he went back over to his backpack to put his camera away. "But this is very important very few people have gotten a picture of a baby scully."

"Whatever." Dean said as he started piling the sticks he came back in a pyramid shape tucking the dried moss into the center of it. Castiel watched fascinated by what Dean was doing.

He didn't know why but this mundane task seemed interesting to Castiel, the man who had spent most of his life inside reading about bugs or outside with his nose to ground trying to find said bugs. "Why are you stacking them like that?" Castiel asked crouched down beside Dean.

Dean gave Castiel a funny look that Castiel couldn't quite decipher "So air can get into it, if you just throw a bunch of sticks down it doesn't have any air flow. You need air to start a fire, flames need to oxygen to live. It breathes just like we do, you cut off that oxygen then it dies."

Castiel sat for a second, silent, watching as Dean finished building the pyramid then took out what looked like a piece of grey colored rock and a small knife. "What are you doing with that?"

"Starting the fire" Dean said back not looking over at Castiel as he started striking the knife against the stone.

"How is banging a knife and a rock together going to start a fire?" Castiel asked mildly aware of the fact that he was starting to sound like annoying little kid.

Irritation colored Dean's voice as he answered the question "It's called flint, you use it along with something made of steel to make a spark that will hopefully catch the dry moss on fire." As Dean spoke little sparks starting jumping off the flint landing on the moss. After a few tries smoke started trailing up from the moss, stopping his menstruations Dean leaned down and blew softly on the moss and a small flame erupted burning away the moss. "One spark is all it takes."

"Wow" Castiel said staring at the growing fire. "That's amazing."

Dean looked over at Castiel who didn't notice because he was too busy staring at the fire "You don't get out much do you?"

"No" Castiel said shaking his head "this is the first time actually that I've been outside Pontiac."

"Pontiac?" Dean asked as he stood up.

Still staring at the fire Castiel nodded "Yeah the city where I live…I've never been outside the city limits before now." Dean didn't say anything just stared at Castiel for a few seconds then disappeared back into the forest. It was starting to get dark out and the chill that had been lurking around him all day was starting to set in, his wet clothes and shoes did nothing to stave it off.

By time Dean had gotten back it was nearly dark the sun already disappearing behind the trees. Dean carried with him quite a few round thick tree branches. Setting them down he untied the machete he had tied to the side of his bag and handed it to Castiel "Go over there and chop off a good amount of large leaves and make sure you don't cut off anything that's attached to you." Castiel shot Dean a look before taking the machete and doing as Dean instructed.

After what seemed like an appropriate amount of leaves had been cut off Castiel carried them back over to Dean. Who had been laying the branches he carried back early on the ground, the area around it was cleared of all the leaves and fallen twigs leaving only soft dirt.

Dean instructed Castiel to lay the leaves over the branches watching as Castiel did so. After smoothing all the leaves out it looked like a bed that was slightly larger than a twin mattress. Which meant that he'd be sleeping very close to Dean, something that he was not looking forward too.

After dinner, which consisted of whatever nuts and berries Dean scrounged up and a protein bar from the stash that Dean had in his backpack Dean announce that it was bed time. Castiel who had been dreading this since he had learned they would be sharing the makeshift bed, didn't move instead just sat on the large banana leaf he had put down on the ground to keep his pants somewhat dry.

Dean who already had the blanket pulled out of his backpack and spread over him called to Castiel in an annoyed voice "If you don't sleep now you're not going to be able to make tomorrow's hike." Grudgingly Castiel made his way over to the small bed and stood staring down at it and Dean. "What?" Dean asked looking up at Castiel his arms behind his head. His feet that were sticking out under the blankets were still clad in his black army boots his pants tucked tightly into them, something Dean had made Castiel do while they were eating dinner.

"I ugh…I well I mean" Castiel rubbed the back of his neck embarrassment coloring his cheeks.

"You what?" asked Dean. "Come out with."

"I've never slept with someone before" Castiel blurted, his face turning bright red at the realization of what he just said sounded very different out loud then it did inside his head after Dean stared at Castiel for a second then snorted rather loudly and burst out laughing. "I didn't mean it in that context" Castiel said trying to contract his words "I mean I've never even been in the same bed as someone else."

Dean stopped laughing almost immediately and just looked up at him fixing Castiel with a look that he couldn't quite figure out. "You've never even slept in the same bed as parents like if you've had a bad dream or something?"

Shaking his head Castiel decided to suck it up and got down on the bed "They didn't believe in coddling their kids."

"Hmm" Dean said as he flipped the blanket over Castiel as he tucked one arm behind his head and laid the other over his stomach. "Well it ain't much different from sleeping by yourself, you just have someone else beside you sharing body heat. Like an extra heater."

Castiel was dubious of Dean's explanation he found just being this close to Dean in an intimate situation was very awkward not disturbing or anything just awkward. After he was finally able to relax a small amount, his body caved into the exhaustion he had been feeling all day and he slipped into a deep sleep vaguely aware of the fact that Dean had fallen asleep long before he had.

**Anyone catch the Weekend at Bobby's episode of Supernatural? I don't think I've ever laughed so much during an episode. And on top of that you got to see more of Bobby a more in depth look at all he does for the boys. The episode in whole is probably one of my favorite episodes and having Crowley added in was almost too much awesome. Jensen Ackles did an unbelievably good job directing the episode! I am so stoked for the next episode, Dean as a vampire is going to be pure hotness and angst wrapped into one scorching hot enchilada. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: **Can't Stop the Bugs from Biting

**Fandom: **Supernatural

**Pairings**: Cas/Dean Sam/Gabriel sort of Bobby/Crowley

**Warnings: **not sure yet violence most defiantly, angst probably, and probably sexy time later.

**Summary:** Cas is an Entomologist that hires Dean on as a guide after his original guide Sam goes missing, to trudge through the thick Amazon forest to find a giant centipede. But Cas's plans change after flood season starts and Dean becomes desperate to find the missing Sam.

**AN:** Oh my gosh I am so sorry it took me such a long time to upload a new chapter. My boss has been slave driving me and by time I get home I'm wiped completely out. Once again I apologize for the long delay in between chapters.

In the morning as Castiel slowly woke up he became aware of a new and interesting fact about himself. That fact being that he was a cuddler, and not just one of those snuggle up beside you cuddlers. He was a full on leg over the other person arm wrapped around hanging on for dear life cuddler. And how exactly he came across this tidbit of information was an endless source of amusement to Dean and a particularly horrifying tidbit for Castiel.

As Castiel became groggily aware that he was waking up he also noticed something firm and warm under his leg and arm. Slowly opening his eyes Castiel hoped beyond all hope that what he thought was under him was just his imagination. But to his utmost horror and embarrassment it wasn't. Laying under him with the biggest grin spread across his face was none other than Dean Winchester.

"Morning sunshine" Dean said the shit eating grin spread if possible from ear to ear. "If you're done humping my body I think we should get a move on."

Flying backwards and landing rather indigently on the wet ground Castiel let out a small girlish sounding squeak. "I am so sorry" Castiel started apologizing trying his best to keep his eyes averted from Dean who was sitting up staring at Castiel. "I didn't mean to…I mean it's just that I've never slept with someone…and um I didn't know…I'm sorry."

"Dude slow your engines down" Dean said waving his hands around trying to get Castiel to look up at him. "I wouldn't have teased you if you were going to get so worked up over it."

"But I violated you while you were asleep" Castiel whispered, shame filling him. He didn't want Dean thinking he was some creepy pervert who molested people while they slept.

"You did what?" Asked Dean as he inched closer to Castiel who was still sitting on the ground.

"I violated you" Castiel repeated again his voice still a whisper.

Throwing his head back Dean let out a gut busting bark of laughter "Oh man Cas, you've got some odd thoughts going on inside that weirdo brain of yours." Reaching out Dean patted Castiel on the shoulder "It's alright that you cuddled man…it's only natural. Cold night, warm body beside you, it's natural to be drawn to the warmth. And I'm more then sure you didn't violate me. Because that involves touching my area down south and I would've known if that was being touched."

"You're not mad?" Castiel asked daring a glance up at Dean who still had a grin plastered over his face.

"No reason to be mad. My brother used to cuddle to me until he was like thirteen…though that sounds creepy out loud." Dean stopped speaking for a second and glanced over at the forest then clapped Castiel on the shoulder again. "Come on enough of the girly talk we need to get going or we won't meet our marker today."

It had taken less than ten minutes to get everything packed up, eat breakfast, which consisted of the same thing that they had for dinner, and get hiking again. Castiel who was still very embarrassed over the cuddling incident stayed behind Dean and stayed quite not wanting to further humiliate himself or give Dean any other reason to think he was weirder then Dean already thought he was. But things went as they usually did for Castiel's which was horribly and his attempt became in vain because halfway through the day it had started raining. Not just a drizzle but a full out down pour, it was so heavy that Castiel couldn't see two feet in front of him from the combined water falling off all the plants around him and the water streaming down his face off of his hair.

But Dean continued on like the rain didn't even faze him as if it was a small sprinkle that would go away. Castiel on the other hand found it more and more difficult to just stay on his feet, every time he took a step his foot would slip out from under him. It seemed the more he tried to keep his balance the harder it got to stay upright. Even grabbing onto the vegetation around him didn't help.

Exasperated Castiel called out to Dean "Dean! I need to stop!" Dean carried on as if he hadn't heard him. Picking up his speed Castiel tried to catch up to Dean. He had almost reached him when Castiel's feet slipped out from under him and he fell, hard, onto ground cutting his chin on a rock as he did so. Castiel tried to pull himself up on his hands and knees but his hands slipped out and he fell unceremoniously back onto the ground. Cursing his luck and slamming his fist into the mud Castiel had almost resigned to just giving up and laying there in the mud when two strong hands cupped him under his armpits and pulled him effortlessly up.

"You're supposed to use to your feet to walk Cas not your face." Dean joked as he held Castiel steady.

"I can't get any traction" Castiel whined, he didn't care if he sounded like a little kid. He was tired, wet, he was covered head to toe in mud, and his chin stung where he had cut it on the rock.

Dean looked down at Castiel's shoes then back up to Castiel's face shaking his head "That's because you don't have the right shoes on…you have mountain climbing boots on. You should've gotten a pair of boots that are specially designed for the rainforest. They have much better traction."

Castiel pondered Dean's information for a second, his boss had told him his shoes would be fine for the rainforest. "I was told these would be fine."

"Yeah well whoever told you that lied or didn't know what they were talking about" Dean said back letting go of Castiel, who just barely managed to keep himself upright.

"I do not think it would be wise for me to continue on…at least while it's raining."

Once again Dean shook his head "You're in the rainforest…during the rainy season. It's not going to stop raining anytime soon."

"Well then let me rest for a while and get the mud cleaned off my face so I can see" Castiel found a down tree and sat on it wiping at the mud on his face with whatever clean part of his jacket he could find.

Squatting down beside Castiel Dean unzipped his bag he rummaged around inside of it for a second before pulling out a pair of black boots that matched the ones he had on his own feet. "Here" Dean said holding the boots up to Castiel "put these on or you'll just end up hurting yourself." Castiel looked dubiously at the boots and opened his mouth to protest but Dean cut him off. "Look I don't care what excuse you're going to give for not wanting the boots. But this isn't about being modest or whatever, it's about your well being. Being out here in the rainforest isn't the same as searching under rocks in your hometown for bugs. Out here if you get hurt there are no hospitals there are no doctors. You're out here alone with me…and I have minimal medical training so it's not safe to be courteous."

Silently without protest Castiel took the shoes setting them on the ground before slipping off his own shoes. During the night his blisters had gotten worse, the constant moisture had made the skin around the blisters soft and it had started to peel away leaving ugly red sores that bleed through Castiel's socks.

Dean caught sight of the blood on Castiel's socks before he could hurriedly slip the shoes Dean had given him on. "Jesus Cas" Dean breathed catching Castiel's feet and pulling the socks roughly down revealing the red bleeding wounds that peppered Castiel's feet.

"It's not that bad" Castiel offered up hoping that Dean would just leave him be. Castiel was already embarrassed about the fact that he didn't get the right shoes or do enough research to properly prepare him for the trip. Castiel had always been prepared before but that was just trips out to old corn fields or the woods around his town. He had never done something of this caliber, something that could potently be dangerous. He had under estimated how bad this trip could go wrong and he was going to pay for it with pain.

"Not that bad?" Dean asked skeptically turning Castiel's foot that he caught to see the full extent of damage that had been done in only three days. "Not that bad. Have you ever heard of jungle rot?"

"Tropical ulcers" Castiel mumbled under his breath. Some of his colleagues had teased Castiel about it before he left saying that he was going to come back missing a foot if he wasn't careful.

"Yeah call it what you want but it all adds up to one nasty ass infection" Dean reached into his bag and pulled out a small tube of something that Castiel didn't recognize. The writing on it was in Portuguese so Castiel couldn't make out what it was. Twisting off the top of the tube Dean squirted out a small amount of the stuff onto his finger and reached towards Castiel's feet.

Castiel jerked back his feet "You shouldn't do that."

"Do what?" Dean asked looking up at Castiel confused.

"Touch other people's wounds it's not sanitary."

Dean stared up at Castiel for a second then sighed sitting back on his ankles "Do you have some kind of dieses I should be aware of?"

"No" Castiel answered.

"Then why is it a big deal that I touch your dam sores?"

"Because…" Castiel started then stopped very aware of the fact that he sounded like a whiny little fiver year old girl.

"Because it's not sanitary." Dean finished Castiel's sentence for him. Castiel nodded in agreement and Dean sighed again "Look Cas, you don't got any kind of dieses that could infect me, you don't know how much of this crap you should put on your wounds and I'm the one that has the dam medicine. So either you shut up and let me take care of your feet or I will let them rot." Castiel stared silently down at Dean feeling even more like a five year old child then before. "That's better." Dean said as he grabbed Castiel's left foot and began to slather the cream over the broken skin. It stung a bit but it was nothing compared to the throbbing pain he had felt all day.

After Dean was satisfied with the amount of medicine that was on Castiel's feet he took out gauze from his bag and wrapped up both of Castiel's feet before slipping on a pair of dry socks on Castiel's feet. "I think you can manage from here' Dean announced as he stood up wiping his hand on his pants to get rid of the left over medicine.

Once Castiel had gotten his shoes on and laced up tightly Dean announced that it was time to get moving again because they were behind schedule already on account of the rain. The trek was much easier than it had been before the boots that Dean had given him helped with his traction a lot. Castiel followed after Dean careful not to fall behind thoughts mulling over in his head when something struck him.

When Castiel had first met Dean Dean had told him that his brother Sam had been missing for three days, six days now. That meant that Sam was out in the rainforest by himself in the rain, lost. And Dean who should've been out looking for him was instead trekking through the rainforest with Castiel to help him find a bug that he might never be able to see. The sudden realization of how selfish he was being struck him hard and made him feel like shit.

"Dean?" Castiel asked cautiously catching up to Dean so they were walking side by side.

"Yeah Cas?" Dean asked glancing over at Castiel as he pulled back a large leaf.

"Your brother…why is he missing. I mean why'd he go out into the forest by himself?"

Dean glanced over at Castiel an eyebrow raised slightly as if to question what had brought on the sudden onset of curiosity. "He didn't go out by himself. A man came by about three and a half weeks ago wanting to go on some kind of impromptu nature hike. The guy was kind of weird but Sam said he could handle it so I let him go out by himself which isn't a big deal in itself because he does it all the time. When he didn't show up on the day he was supposed to be back I didn't really think about it, for all I knew the guy could've wanted to extend his hike. But now…" Dean cut off shoving a large wall of foliage out of the way to make room for himself and Castiel.

"But now" Castiel prompted Dean.

"I'm not so sure I should've let him go out by himself, he's well beyond experienced with this forest but it was stupid of me to let him go by himself during flood season."

"And" Cas said feeling lower and lower by the second "you would've been out looking for him right now if I hadn't forced you to be my guide."

"Don't beat yourself up over it Cas" Dean said sparing Castiel a glance "not you or anyone else can make me do something I don't want to do."

Castiel stared down at the ground for a while watching the roots of the trees and the ground pass by him all the while feeling worse and worse about himself. "Do you want to look for him?" Cas asked quietly his voice laced with guilt.

"Yeah of course I do" Dean resigned "Sam's a big boy though he can take care of himself."

"But you'd feel better if you were looking for him?"

"What are you getting at Cas?" Dean asked stopping and turning towards Castiel who nearly ran into him.

"It's just that I have a brother too…and I know how it feels when someone you love goes missing."

"What about your little scully bug?" Dean asked picking up on the hint that Castiel was throwing at him.

"It can wait" Castiel waved his hand as if that would erase the fact that if he showed up empty handed two weeks from now his boss would fire him.

"Are you sure?" Dean asked a look of utter and raw hope spreading out over his face. He had been holding it in before, masking it but Castiel could see now the bone deep concern and worry that Dean had for his brother Sam.

Castiel nodded the triumphant of getting the arthropod on tape would soon fade away as he got assigned to different projects. But the guilt and sorrow that Castiel held inside of him if he didn't allow Dean to search for Sam would stay with him forever. Castiel couldn't even begin to imagine the soul crushing grief he would feel if Sam wound up dead. He knew, he knew how it felt to have his sibling lost, in the world alone, and he did not want Dean to have feel like that even one day more. "Yeah" Castiel said his voice cracking a bit as he thought of his own brother that had years ago gone missing.

"It's not going to be easy" Dean warned "the path that they took is a lot worse than the one we're on…and a lot more dangerous."

"I can handle it" Castiel promised "if it means finding your brother."

Dean's face filled with an emotion that Castiel couldn't quite recognize and he had to look away. Dean not missing the awkward emotions filtering out from Castiel cleared his throat "Well we should get moving…the rains letting up a bit so it'll be easier." With that Dean turned abruptly to the left and pushed through the leaves Castiel trailing close behind.

They had walked a few more miles when a thought hit Casitel "Why don't you have your map out?"

"Don't need it" Dean replied back his voice tinged with something Castiel defiantly recognized.

"Then how do you know where you're going?" Castiel asked suspiciously his eyebrows drawing together.

"Because I do" Dean shot back.

Once again Castiel caught up to Dean so they were walking side by side "You already had the trail mapped out didn't you? You already knew exactly to get to where your brother was supposed to be." Even though he knew he was supposed to be mad, furious in fact Castiel couldn't help but feel a bit amused. "You were planning on looking for your brother whether or not I knew about it." Dean kept silent and that was all that Castiel needed for an answer. "You're a sneaky little bastard."

Looking over at Castiel Dean had a small grin on his face "You know if you were a normal person and not a weirdo I'm more then sure you would've been pretty pissed that I was going to ditch your little field excavation."

Castiel shrugged and hiked up his backpack "And I'm sure that if I was normal and not a weirdo as you say I would've told you a few feet back when that giant bug dropped down onto your shoulder."

"What?" Dean yelled as he frantically swatted at his back and shoulders.

Unable to hold it back anymore Castiel burst out laughing "Oh you are too easy to trick."

Stopping his flailing Dean glared at Castiel "You're an asshole."

Castiel laughed again and clapped Dean on the shoulder "You're the first person I've gotten to do that."


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: **Can't Stop the Bugs from Biting

**Fandom: **Supernatural

**Pairings**: Cas/Dean Sam/Gabriel sort of Bobby/Crowley

**Warnings: **not sure yet violence most defiantly, angst probably, and probably sexy time later.

**Summary:** Cas is an Entomologist that hires Dean on as a guide after his original guide Sam goes missing, to trudge through the thick Amazon forest to find a giant centipede. But Cas's plans change after flood season starts and Dean becomes desperate to find the missing Sam

**AN:** Wow it's been a long time since I updated this one. I've been rushing to get other stories done on LJ that I've completely neglected my ones on FFnet. Sorry about. Anyways now that I've pretty done with the BB contest on LJ I will most definitely be posting more on my two ongoing stories here.

"Are you aware of the fact that nearly ninety percent of the animal population in this rain forest are insects?" Castiel asked his voice barely breaking past the loud rush of rain falling out of the sky, through the trees and onto him and Dean soaking them until their clothes hung off them. The mind searing pain that had been flaring up in his feet as the last thirty miles had passed behind them had turned into a small throbbing nuisance that Castiel was more than sure was not a good sign. When you're body started ignoring the signs that it was distress it was time to worry. Though none of this reached Castiel's mind as he kept rambling off useless facts trying desperately not to think about how Dean's back kept popping with black dots.

"Also did you know that a single square mile of the rainforest can house over fifty thousand different types of insects?" The ground beneath Castiel's left foot slipped out from under him and he had a brief fleeting thought that he should brace himself for the impact. He had expecting a harsh landing with the cold mud seeping into him chilling him even more then he already was but it never came. When his eyes opened again he realized that his arm had been caught by a vine, it was the only thing that was keeping him upright. If his body had been feeling pain right he was certain that there would've been a sharp shot of pain focused in his shoulder because of the weird angle it was daggling at.

Untangling his arm from the vine Castiel straightened himself up, Dean who had been trudging ahead his head pushed down to keep the rain out of his eyes stopped. Turning around he stared at Castiel his face was white; his hair was plastered to the side of his face. "Are you okay?" Dean asked, his voice sounded off, distant and fuzzy. Castiel should point that out to Dean that Dean sounded like he was barely there. He was going to say something to ask Dean if he was alright because he didn't sound right but he couldn't get his mouth to work. Instead he swallowed down the bile rising in his throat and nodded.

He had agreed to this change of plans, he had agreed to the fact that the search for Dean's younger brother Sam was going to be dangerous. So he was going to have to suck it up and stop being such a baby. He was going to push forward, to make sure that Dean found Sam because he knew what it was like to lose a family member and he would never willing put someone else through that pain.

"Are you sure?" Dean asked again in his fuzzy voice, Castiel wondered briefly if Dean knew that he had a rather large black dot on his left cheek. Biting the inside of his cheek to keep himself from making the weird strangle noise that threatened to escape Castiel once again nodded.

Hiking his backpack further up his back Castiel continued moving, Dean quickly got the hint and once again took the lead. He was slower this time, his pace slowed down from the near jog that they had been keeping the last two days. A pang of guilt flushed through Castiel, if Dean had been by himself he would've found Sam already but he had to deal with Castiel and his need to rest more often than to Dean, to sleep more than Dean needed.

Dean had reassured Cas over and over again that he wasn't expected to keep the same pace as Dean, that he wasn't expected to survive off of only three hours of sleep like Dean did. But Cas couldn't help the twinge of insignificance he felt in Dean's presence. Dean was a driven man; he was stubborn and determined, set on a defying course of action to get what he wanted. Castiel was certain that if it needed to be done Dean would've climbed over mountains in the dead of winter in nothing but t-shirt and jeans if it was to get to his brother. So Castiel had pushed himself, had forced himself to get up when Dean got up, to keep up Dean's pace and not complain, to ignore the pain that throbbed nonstop until a few miles ago in his feet. To ignore the way the bottom of his chin felt on fire and had began to swell because he had done the same for his brother when he had gone missing.

Castiel could hold no grudge against Dean for pushing Castiel, for the silent demand that Castiel not fall behind to keep moving, because Castiel had done just the same when his brother went missing. Albeit he had never left his home town when his brother went missing, because he had never expected his brother to leave the area. He had scoured the woods around his town; he had spent hours heaped upon hours walking through the forest, his eyes trained for any trace of his brother. His eye sight had been honed from all the years of bug searching. Even when darkness had crept up on him he kept going, when the summer faded into fall then into winter he had kept going. He had ignore the cold sting of winter as it grabbed onto him and chilled him, he had ignore it had pushed himself, the sheriff, the cops, anyone that would accompany him to do the same.

So when ten miles later Dean had stopped and looked at Castiel eyes wide with something that Castiel could not recognize past the way the colors of the world around him melded into each other. The way Dean's face swirled and surged together creating a dizzyingly blend of explosions that set off warning bells, that were all ignored, inside Castiel's head. "We can rest for today…we've made better time than I expected…." Cas cut Dean off, because he could see even though Dean was giving him an out Cas did not want to take it.

"No…I'm fine…let's keep going. If we cover more ground today it means we'll find Sam quicker than if we just rest."

"Cas…" Dean said softly, he was staring at Cas, his eyes softened, worried. "You don't have to keep pushing yourself…you're only going to end up hurting yourself in the end."

Waving a hand in the air distractedly Castiel brushed off Dean's concern "I'm fine…I want to keep going." Dean opened his mouth to argue more but closed it when he saw the determined look on Cas's face.

"Okay…but promise me you'll tell me if you need to rest?"

"Sure…whatever you say Dean-o" Cas mumbled, he had stifle the nervous bubbling of laughter that was boiling in his chest. If he started laughing now he didn't think Dean would appreciate it very much. Giving Cas one last look Dean hiked his backpack up on his shoulders once again leading the way.

Cas followed behind him a few feet a grin tugging at his lips, his body felt blissfully pain free, he could no longer feel the blisters on his feet or the throb of pain through his chin. He let a small hiccup of laughter to escape through his cold chapped lips. The pretty butterfly on the back of Dean's head kept smiling at him, it looked funny when it smiled. Cas wondered idly if the butterfly was an relation to the caterpillar in that movie his brother had made him watch when they were younger. The caterpillar in that movie was always smoking on that pipe of his; his brother had explained it was an opium pipe. Cas wondered if the butterfly was still smoking his opium pipe; how would he hold onto it if he was clinging to the back of Dean's head?

When they had finally stopped that night to rest, right before the sun had set behind the tree's, Cas had plopped down gave a Dean a grin, the butterfly was now on his chest. The bright blue and orange that swirled through its wings was intriguing, he had never seen a butterfly like that. Cas wondered if Dean minded the odd grinning butterfly hitching a ride on him.

Cas didn't eat his food, didn't have the chance to, the moment he sat down on the ground the makeshift bed next to Dean his eyes had slipped closed. His dreams had been filled with his brother running through the forest that turned into the rain forest, his orange and blue wings flapping behind him. He dreamed of Dean laughing at him, telling him he was weird that he could cuddle with him. He dreamed of his brother the butterfly hovering over Dean his grin bright and full of mischief as he sang a song he couldn't remember when he woke up.

**AN2:** I was wondering if anyone knew how I would go about getting a Beta. I know that my spelling and grammar tends to get really horrible, sometimes I'm able to catch it but most times I don't lol. Anyways how do you go about getting a Beta? And info would be greatly appreciated! Thanks!


	5. Chapter 5

**Title:** Can't Stop The Bugs From Biting

**Fandom:** Supernatural

**Pairing:** Dean/Cas, Sam/Gabriel, sort of Bobby/Crowley

**Warnings:** Violence later maybe, angst, sexy time between two guys later.

**Summary:** Cas is an Entomologist that hires Dean on as a guide after his original guide Sam goes missing, to trudge through the thick Amazon forest to find a giant centipede. But Cas's plans change after flood season starts and Dean becomes desperate to find the missing Sam.

**AN:** Okay I have been informed by…um well a lot of people. Some more rude then others. That my inability to use proper grammar is becoming irritating so I this will be my last chapter for a while until I can find a Beta. Don't worry I'm not stopping it, I'm just gonna have to post pone until I can find someone brave enough take on my horrible grammar. Until then enjoy!

Cas was warm, for the first time in over a week he was so completely warm that he couldn't do anything besides lay there and bask in the warmth. Every inch of body felt as it was emitting bone deep warmth. It reminded him of when he was little, when the nights had gotten below freezing, and he and his brother would share his electric blanket; telling stories that they had made up until their eyes became heavy and they drifted off to sleep. The warmth enveloped him and eased him out of sleep, even though he would give anything to stay asleep, to not wake up and see the perpetually rain soaked jungle around him.

"What time is it?" Cas asked as he pried open his eyes, the world around him felt foggy and out of shape. The colors of the jungle were muted, the shapes and edges of everything soft and fuzzy.

When Dean's face came into view, concern furrowing his brow, it was blurry and soothed out around the edges; he looked like an like a TV channel that wasn't coming in right. "Cas…alright…Cas?" Dean's voice was groggy and heavy, it felt like it took a thousand years to reach his ears, for his brain to process and spit out the analysis of what Dean said.

"What?" Cas asked trying to sit up but finding that his body would not comply with his demand. A small tremble of panic started working its way into soft comforting feeling that had settled over him.

"Cas?" Dean's voice was louder, it looked like he was yelling but he couldn't hear it, he couldn't process what Dean was saying. "You…now…Sammy later."

Cas tried to speak, tried to tell Dean he was alright that he could continue on, and that he could still help him search for his brother. When he tried to speak, to reassure Dean, his tongue felt heavy and cottony inside his mouth. His lips were lack and sat unmoving; he couldn't make a noise beside a small moan of anger of frustration. Being helpless, being unable to move or speak was not something that Cas liked.

"Cas…carry…Bobby" Dean leaned down his face a few inches from Cas's; he saw the blurry image of Dean's hand coming at him. For a second he thought Dean was going to punch him, to yell at him for being so weak and lazy. But instead Dean's hand went to his forehead; the soft touch of Dean's hand froze him. It felt as if Dean's hand had been sitting inside a freezer for years, it was cold and froze his forehead; chilled his body. It ripped through the heat that had enveloped him and for a split second he was freezing again. Then Dean's hand was gone and the warmth came back, it lulled over him, spreading over his body chasing away the freezing imprint of Dean's hand on his forehead. It cradled him and comforted him and before he knew it he was asleep again.

Cas jerked awake as he was hulled upwards; strong arms tugged on his wrist pulling up onto something solid and strong. Lazily looking down he saw that Dean was shorter than before, his hands were wrapped firmly around Cas's wrist and Dean's backpack was on the front of him. Cas giggled at the site, he looked like he was pregnant and he would've told Dean as much if he could get his dam mouth to work. He wanted to ask what he was doing, that he could walk fine by himself. But when he tried to wiggle down Dean's back, Dean simply gripped tighter onto his wrist and told him in a stern voice, that cut through the hazy fog that settled on his brain, to stop moving.

Obeying without thought Cas wrapped his legs the best he could around Dean's waist. He felt like a kid again, and that thought made him once again more. He remembered his brother giving him piggy back rides. Running through the backyard with Cas daggling off his back whooping with glee as his brother jumped around like a wild horse.

Sighing contently Cas rested his head on Dean's shoulder. The heat had become a bit more intense as Dean carried him though it was nothing that he couldn't handle or enjoy. It was nice, feeling warmth after being cold for so long.

Few minutes later and Cas's eyes were dragging themselves closed again, his body was tired and he ached everywhere. The pain in his feet was a steady thrum in time with his heart beat and his chin ached so badly it felt as if someone was pressing salt into the wound. Now that Cas thought about it, the heat was the most intense around his chin, it seemed to pulse from there, radiating out into his body.

For a brief moment Cas's rational part of his brain took over telling him that this was not normal. That heat did not just spring up magically, it was a symptom. A symptom of what though? Cas tried to get his brain to function, to act rationally, to ignore the insane need to giggle as Dean adjusted his grip on Cas and his fingers grazed Cas's backside.

All thoughts of heat and symptoms were chased away though when the butterfly from the day before came back. It perched precariously on Dean's head, just below the temple. It shrugged out its wings, the bright yellow and green seemed oddly bright and alert for the rest of the world being so dull and washed out. It moved just slightly, its wing that had been covering up Dean's eye moved upwards and Cas gasped as he stared sideways at Dean' eye. It was so bright green, it seemed to glow and exude its own light. He wanted to reach out and touch it; he wanted to move closer, to peer into Dean's eyes to see the source of beauty behind them.

He almost did, he almost reached out his hand that shook so badly that it was trouble just to keep a grasp on Dean's shoulders. But the butterfly moved down covering up Dean's eye, it seemed to stared at Cas it small tiny black bug eyes seemed to peer down into the very core of him. He wanted to look away, to shy back from the small insect but he was drawn to it, it memorized him as it crawled slowly down Dean's face, it wings tickling Dean's cheek and nose. It crawled down until it was on Dean's neck; it seemed to reach forward its small body reaching out towards Cas.

He wanted to touch, to hold it, he wanted to whisper and ask it for the all the answers. He wanted to ask why in the third grade did the other boys tease him and shove him into mud puddles. He wanted to ask why his brother would come bruised and battered after Castiel would admit to his brother's demands that kids at school had bullied him. He wanted to know it all. And he felt as if this tiny insect had the answer. That this small bug that clung to Dean, that seemed to dwell almost as one with Dean, knew everything.

He peered closer question upon question tumbled through his mind. Why did his parents banish him from their home after they had caught him in a compromising situation with the next boy door, Billy? Why did his brother after years of being the only one he could rely on and count on to always be there just vanish? And why did he stare at Dean? Why did his dreams center around the younger man? And why did Dean's eyes glow, why did it seem like his very soul was contained within them?

Sliding closer to the small bug Cas opened his mouth to ask to say something when the butterfly all the sudden changed before his eyes. Its small spidery legs thickened and multiply, its body stretched and contorted, its beautiful wings disappeared and was replaced by hideously large feelers that swept out and clawed at Cas's face. Cas jerked back frantically trying to get away from the giant bug. Its body enveloped Dean's head; it seemed to swallow it whole. And when Dean turned his head to look at him a screamed ripped was ripped out of Cas's throat. He slammed his hand into Dean's hideous face, he could feel Dean's teeth clamp down on his hand, and he could feel the pinchers dig into his skin. The rush of venom invaded his blood stream as Dean staggered and bit down harder on Cas's hand; his bug face never let go. Even as he hit the ground and he felt the sharp pain of solid rock connecting with his skull, Dean didn't let go. Cas was certain that he was going to die as blessed unconsciousness swept over him and dragged him under. He was just barely aware of someone yelling his name and a heat and pain so intense that it ripped through him and seemed consume him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Title:** Can't Stop The Bugs From Biting

**Fandom:** Supernatural

**Pairing:** Dean/Cas, Sam/Gabriel, sort of Bobby/Crowley

**Warnings:** Violence later maybe, angst, sexy time between two guys later.

**Summary:** Cas is an Entomologist that hires Dean on as a guide after his original guide Sam goes missing, to trudge through the thick Amazon forest to find a giant centipede. But Cas's plans change after flood season starts and Dean becomes desperate to find the missing Sam.

AN: Yay! I'm back! Did you miss me? LOL. I want to give a big huge mega thanks to Wolfgrowl for being awesome and becoming my Beta. May she/he/it not suffer too much from my horrible grammar abilities.

The extra weight from Castiel's near limp body was starting to strain Dean's body. His back was starting to ache and each footstep had to be carefully timed so his feet wouldn't slip out from underneath him. So in turn his calves were hurting as if he had been walking for weeks instead of a few days.

A small cut that he had gotten when Cas had punched him was starting to throb painfully, no doubt infection from the moisture and the extreme amount of bacteria in the rain forest setting in. Hiking Cas further up his back Dean tried not to curse out loud when a branch snapped back and hit him hard in the face hitting him the hardest on his left eye. Grunting from the pain Dean tried not to think about the fact that in a few hours he'd have a black eye. Or how Cas's belt kept digging into his back Or how Cas's breath kept ghosting over his neck, creeping down his collar chilling his body in the suffocating heat.

The sight of Bobby's small little makeshift hut was never a sweater sight to Dean. Momentarily he forget about how heavy the unconscious Cas was on his back, about how he was scared that Cas's feet and the cut on his chin were both badly infected. He pushed back the panicking thoughts of Sam alone in the rain forest during flood season because they would do him no good. His goal for right now was to get Cas to Bobby's house, to make sure that Cas was going to be alright.

"Bobby!" Dean yelled out his voice hoarse from the hours of no water and heavy breathing.

He had been walking for two days now with Cas on his back. The only time he had stopped in the last couple of days was to sleep for a few hours so he wouldn't fall over from exhaustion. He continued on; the need to get Cas medical attention and to find Sam driving him forward, urging him on even when his body threatened, very violently, to fall apart on him.

He should've done this sooner; he should've, as soon as he saw Cas's feet, directed Cas to Bobby's place. He should've sought out a place to get Cas medical attention; a place to stay and take care of himself. But he had been selfish; he had enjoyed Cas's company; he hadn't wanted to be alone. He had wanted Cas to stay with him and because of his selfishness Cas was going to pay.

Gritting his teeth he tightened his grip on Cas's thighs, Dean yelled again "Bobby help me God dammit!"

The front door the small shack flew open revealing a panicked looking Bobby. "Dean?" Bobby took one look at Dean and rushed forward helping Cas slide off of Dean's back. The way Cas slid limply off of Dean's back, his head lolling to the side as Bobby caught him under the arms, made Dean's stomach lurch sickeningly.

Cas's eyes fluttered open briefly and they locked onto Dean, even hazy and clouded with a heavy fever they seemed to burn right into Dean's soul.

"The butterfly…" he mumbled he tried to reach his hand up towards Dean but he was too weak and it flopped onto the ground."Your face….so beautiful." His words were slurred and there was a red flush across his cheeks.

"How long has he been like this?" Bobby asked hooking his arms under Cas's armpits pulling him up. Looking over his shoulder at his house Bobby called out in his gruff voice "Crowley get your ass out here!"

"A couple of days" Dean tried to pick up Cas's legs to help Bobby drag Cas into the shack but his arms wouldn't work. His body felt flushed and his head spun.

"And how long have you been running a fever?" Bobby asked as Crowley picked up Cas's legs, his arms under Cas's knees. Dean hadn't even seen him come out of the house.

"I don't have a fever. Sam's missing…should've been back a week ago…need to find him" Dean mumbled as he slumped down on the ground next to the bed that Cas was on. It was funny, he couldn't remember going inside Bobby's house or changing out of his clothes.

"Crowley, get me some that Yarrow tea!" Bobby barked, obediently Crowley did as Bobby told him. Dean wanted to crack a joke about Crowley's obedience. The man that been wanted by every government official and guerilla camp within four hundred square miles was taking orders like he was whipped.

Sliding down so his head was against the cool floorboards Dean watched as Crowley came back into the room.

"Where's your pink apron?" Dean asked he knew he was grinning deliriously and he must've looked like shit because Crowley didn't say anything back. Instead he reached down and pulled Dean up by the labels of his shirt so he was leaning against the wall.

"Open your mouth, pretty boy" Crowley demanded, despite his teasing words his face was straight and calm. But Dean could see underneath the mask, had been able to for the last couple of years that Crowley had been staying at Bobby's place. He could see the slightest hint of worry and perhaps even panic.

"I'm not that easy." Dean's words came out all slurred and wrong, it didn't sound like his voice. Beside him he could hear a long drown out moan, it sounded as if someone was being ripped in half.

Even moving just his eyes made his head swim. Desperately, Dean wanted to lie back down; to slide his eyes shut and slip off into peaceful oblivion. But when another moan reached his ears all thoughts of sleeping quickly fled from his mind.

Cas looked like hell. His face was pale and sweaty; the cut he had gotten from falling down was red and angry. The edges of the cut had a faint green tint and Dean's stomach heaved when he saw thick liquid leaking out from the cut. It looked nasty and extremely infected. Dean couldn't see Cas's feet and he was glad. He didn't want to see how bad the infection had gotten on them.

A deep rooted surge of guilt swept through him as he realized that Cas was like this because of him. Cas had kept going ignoring the signs that his body was giving him because Dean kept going. Cas had pushed himself well over his breaking point because Dean had been too stubborn to look at Cas and see the damage he was doing.

The poor idiotic guy had never even stepped outside his home town. He had never been in the rain forest, had never had his life in danger over something as trivial as a cut. If he was back at his home the cut could've went unattended and it would've been fine. But not here, not in the in rain forest where bacteria and infection lurked on every single cut. Every open sore and hang nail was an infection waiting to happen, an amputated limb in the making.

Death clung to every microscopic bacterium. And he had allowed it to infect Cas, he had allowed this poor moron of guy that had clung desperately onto Dean's reassurance that he knew what he was doing, to get hurt. He had turned a blind eye when he saw the signs that were glaringly clear and present.

The morning light made his eyes hurt when he was finally able to open them. Thick sand from sleep clung to the corners of his eyes making the edge of his vision blurry. Groaning Dean sat up, a bitter taste clung to his tongue and he could feel a lingering warmth still pulsing through his body.

A small tea cup sat on the floor next to him, a faint yellow colored tea was inside the cup and Dean recognized it as Bobby's infamous Yarrow tea. When Sam, or him, had gotten fevers when they were younger Bobby had always forced the nasty bitter tasting tea down their throats. It looked like piss and tasted almost exactly like it. But it worked every time. Their fevers had broken mere hours later and by the next day they had always been up and running around.

Groaning Dean grabbed the cup and in one swallow downed it, he hated the taste but he knew it would only harm him in the long run if he didn't take it. Setting the cup down Dean finally chanced a look over at the bed. Crowley and Bobby had left him on the floor, and he couldn't blame them. He was heavy and unconscious it was dam near impossible for an old man and a guy that was half his height to drag him up onto a bed or chair.

Cas's body was sprawled out all over the bed, his face was red with the fever but underneath it some of his color was starting to come back. Bobby and Crowley must've been able to get some of the tea down Cas's throat. Dean was never more grateful of Bobby and Crowley then he was right now.

Pulling himself up off the floor Dean walked a few shaky steps to where Cas lay unconscious and swept the man's hair back off his forehead. His forehead was warm and coated with sweat. His lips were parted as he dragged in ragged breaths his chest rising and falling in an uneven patter.

"You're a dumb guy Cas" Dean murmured "you could've just said no. You should've said no…you shouldn't of had let me drag you down with me." Leaning down Dean pressed a light kiss against Cas's forehead before he grabbed his bag and slipped out of the front door.

He had made it a few feet back inside the thick forage before a hand landed heavily on his shoulder. Turning around he steeled himself for an argument with Bobby.

"Crowley" Dean breathed out, surprised.

"No, I'm the freaking tooth fairy" Crowley growled back, sticking his hands inside his jeans pockets. Dean had to hold back a chuckle, even living in the middle of the rain forest with no one besides an old bounty hunter to keep him company, Crowley insisted on dressing in fancy and highly expensive clothing.

"I know what you're doing" Crowley continued on, not waiting for Dean to respond or put up an argument. "You're going to get into moron mode and go tromping through the rain forest looking for your brother when you have a high fever and infection."

"Aren't you observant" Dean quipped back, his hands twisted the straps of his backpack. He was anxious to get back on the trail and start his search for Sam again. He had lost three days and he had to make them up double fold now.

Ignoring Dean's insult Crowley jerked his thumb behind him "And I know you're going to leave without a word to Bobby about any of this. Or tell us who that guy is, that you dumped on us. And I couldn't care less about any of that. What I do care about is you getting your dumb ass killed. Bobby for some unfathomable reason actually gives a shit about what happens to you and Sam. And I swear if you do something stupid and get your ass killed I will hunt you down and bring you make to life just to murder you again. You got that boy?"

A small smile turned the corners up on Dean's mouth, apparently Crowley cared a lot more about Bobby then he was letting on.

At the sight of the smile Crowley narrowed his eyes. "I know you're persistent to a point that almost borders on obsessed when you get something in your head. Hell you and Sam spent six months chasing me down…so I'm going to tell you again. Keep your ass out of trouble and don't get yourself killed because I am rich Dean. I am rich and well connected and I could find someone that could bring you back from the other side just so I can kill you again for causing Bobby grief."

The pain was sharp and seared through his body. Groaning Dean tried to move his leg. When his leg didn't respond to the command his head was giving it, Dean looked down and his stomach heaved at the weird angle that his leg lay out and the white bone that was poking through his skin. Swallowing back the bile that clung to the back of his throat Dean let his head fall onto the ground. The rain from the sky was a steady rhythm against his body.

Crowley's words came swimming back into his mind and Dean groaned again, for a single delirious moment Dean contemplated what it would feel like dying. He wondered if Crowley really did know someone who could drag him back from Death. Deciding that Crowley probably did know someone that was powerful to drag him back Dean closed his eyes.

Biting back the scream of frustration that threatened to erupt from his chest Dean clenched his fist; mud squeezing out between his fingers as he did so.

He had been stupid, he hadn't been paying attention where he was walking, the edge of the cliff had given away and he was too blinded by the rain and thoughts of his brother to realize it.

Hadn't noticed it until the solid ground under him had given out and he was falling, falling down the side of the cliff, falling until he hit the ground.

Cursing himself Dean let the wave of pain roll through him. He was only a few miles from where Sam's camp was supposed to be. He was only a few miles away from Sam and so many miles away from Cas. He was so close and yet so far. At the bottom of the cliff Dean let the scream out, he yelled until his voice was hoarse. Until darkness overtook him and he fell into blessed unconsciousness.

Images of Cas's pale face danced around him along with images of Sam walking away, all those days ago, with that weird guy beside him The images danced around inside his head changing and morphing until the joined together creating a large bug that reminded him of a centipede. Dean thought hazily that Cas would've been delighted to see the damn bug before everything disappeared as a sharp explosion of pain hit his body and darkness swallowed him whole.


	7. Chapter 7

**Title:** Can't Stop The Bugs From Biting

**Fandom:** Supernatural

**Pairing:** Dean/Cas, Sam/Gabriel, sort of Bobby/Crowley

**Warnings:** Violence later maybe, angst, sexy time between two guys later.

**Summary:** Cas is an Entomologist that hires Dean on as a guide after his original guide Sam goes missing, to trudge through the thick Amazon forest to find a giant centipede. But Cas's plans change after flood season starts and Dean becomes desperate to find the missing Sam

**AN:** Seventh chapter! This story is definitely a lot longer than I had originally planned for it to be, but I like it so much that I don't think I could stop even if I wanted to. So thanks for reading and all of the nice reviews and compliments. And thank you to Wolfgrowl for being once again an amazing Beta.

The first thing that Cas noticed when he was woke up was he was warm, not warm in the way he had been before. This wasn't an all over warm it didn't seem to burn and radiate from one spot. It was on top of him, covering him.

Opening his mouth, trying to speak, he noticed a second thing, his mouth felt like he just ate a pound of cotton and it tasted like someone had forced him to drink a bodily fluid he didn't really want to think about.

Swallowing against the dryness hoping he wouldn't choke when he couldn't produce any spit Cas opened his mouth again. "De…Dean?" His voice came out broken and raw.

"Look at that…we spend two days nursing him back to health and the first thing he says is Dean?" A voice over him teased, "I wonder if Dean knows his employer has a hankering for his…" the man's voice abruptly stopped and there was an "oomph" sound, like sound had hit him.

"Shut yer mouth Crowley" a gruffer voice said. Despite being unable to get a bearing on where he was Cas could feel his cheeks start to heat up and it had nothing to do with the lingering fever.

"Look he's blushing…I didn't think it was possible for people to blush anymore." The man's voice was accented, it sounded almost Scottish but the English overtones were strong, like the guy couldn't decide what accent he wanted to speak with.

"Leave the guy alone…he just nearly died he doesn't need your sexual harassment right now." The gruff voice warned.

The English accented man scoffed, Cas could hear footsteps walking away, he guessed it was the English man walking off. It worried Cas that throughout the conversation he hadn't heard from Dean. Using what strength he could muster Cas slowly cracked open an eye. It felt nearly impossible to do so like every ounce of his strength went to opening one single eye lid.

"Dean…" Cas croaked again.

A blurry form above him sighed and shuffled around "He ain't here boy" the blurry figure leaned down so he was only a few inches away from Cas's face. "What's your name?"

"Ca…Cas" Castiel replied weakly trying to work saliva back into his mouth, trying to taste anything that wasn't the god awful flavor that was slathered inside his mouth

"Cas? That's an odd name" The man commented as he came into focus. He looked old and worn around the edges his beard highlighted with streaks of grey.

Cas couldn't help but laugh, though it came out pained and dry "Yeah…I've been told." He tried to raise himself up on his elbows but found his arms were too weak and he fell back onto the bed.

"Hey don't be doing stupid things like that," the man ordered as he pulled the blanket back up over Cas's chest "you were out for two days with a fever that was well over limit to where you should be brain dead, so just rest for a little bit."

"Where'd Dean go?" Cas asked a vague uneasy feeling was starting to creep up on him. He had a feeling that, despite the fact he had only known the guy a few days; Dean had undoubtly gone out and done something stupid and reckless.

"To do something stupid and reckless." the English accent said again.

Cas looked over at the doorway to where a short man with thinning hair stood. He had a glass filled with what looked like Scotch. His expensive clothes and clearly pricey glass stood out like a, very expensive, sore thumb in the run down house.

"Whatd'ya mean?" Cas asked, this time he forced his body to sit up, now was not the time to be weak.

"I mean," the guy said downing his Scotch "that he went with a fever and very little supplies to find his brother."

"Crowley" the older man hissed "stop yer mouth."

"He did what?" Cas gasped as he, with shaky hands, threw back his blankets, the air inside was warm but it held a slight chill.

"Stop it right now" the gruff man ordered as he glared between Cas and the shorter man. "Both of you stop it. You," the man said jabbing a finger towards Cas "are not going anywhere, the only thing you are doing is lying your ass back down. Last time I checked you had a one hundred degree fever and you haven't drank or eaten anything for two days besides some tea."

"And you" the older man glared, his words harsh and clipped as his finger jabbed towards the shorter man "shut the hell up before I destroy your stash of Scotch and ties. You got it Crowley?"

Crowley looked affronted at the threat, after a moment of shock he narrowed his eyes and glared at the other man "If you do that Bobby I'll…"

"Do what?" Bobby said laughing, despite the harsh words Cas could sense a familiarity to this argument, like they've threatened each other before with the same things but didn't really mean it. "I ain't got nothing you can destroy half pike and unless you want my soul you ain't got no leverage on me."

Scoffing Crowley pushed himself off the doorway. "I already own your soul Bobby." he said before he turned and disappeared around the corner. Cas was beginning to think that the familiarity of this argument went a little deeper than just friendship.

While Bobby and Crowley had been arguing Cas had managed to locate his shirt and slip it back on. He was halfway out of the bed before Bobby turned back on him his eyes narrowing into angry slits.

"Get your ass back in bed." Each word was punctuated with a jab from the man's finger.

Cas thought about disobeying about just getting up anyways, slipping on his boots and running out the door. But the way his arms shook as he lowered himself back onto the bed, the way the room swam around him, convinced him otherwise. He was going to have to wait a bit longer before he could take off.

The chance came after darkness had fallen, yeah; Cas knew it was a stupid idea to take off into the rain forest in the middle of the night. But he had a feeling deep down in his gut that something was not right, that Dean was in trouble. Though he could probably chalk the sense of dread up the fever that still swam through his body, he just couldn't shake the worry that had settled bone deep on him.

Grabbing his bag off the kitchen table, being careful to keep quiet, Cas filled it with a few pieces of food and the first aid kit beneath the kitchen sink.

He had gotten out of the door and almost to the edge of the trees before a dark shape stepped out in front of him. At first he thought it was Bobby but the shape was too small, too slight, to be the gruff old man.

"I swear you and Dean are like perfect for each other." Crowley stated as Castiel came to a stop in front of him. "Both of you are stubborn as a pig and stupid as an Ass."

"You can't stop me" Castiel said quietly shifting the backpack around, the feeling that Dean was in trouble had only grown worse throughout the day and once darkness had hit it had almost become unbearable.

Despite the lethargy that still clung to Castiel's muscles he had forced himself to get out of the bed and put his shoes, the shoes that Dean had given him, back on. He'd be damned if he was just going to lie around like a sick little kid while Dean was possibly dying somewhere.

Crowley simply looked at Castiel for a few seconds as if he was appraising him, like if he was worthy enough to pass his test.

"Wasn't planning to." he said finally. "I just wanted to give you this." Pulling out a folded piece of paper out of his jacket pocket he handed it over to Castiel.

He recognized it immediately "Dean's map."

"Yeah the idiot left it here." Pausing for a second Crowley gave Castiel once last look over. "You must be something special to Dean…he went through a lot of trouble getting your ass here. Not saying that he would've just left anyone else in the woods by themselves but…" Crowley trailed off and Castiel could once again feel his cheeks heating up. "When you find the stubborn moron tell him that I still hold good on my promise I gave him."

Castiel didn't bother asking what Crowley was talking about; he didn't want to particularly want to know what Crowley had promised Dean. What he wanted to do was to find Dean, every second he spent talking to Crowley was a second closer to being too late.

"I will" Castiel said shoving the map into his pocket, he didn't need it, he had memorized it the few times that Dean had pulled it out. He knew where Sam's camp was located and he knew what route Dean was going to take. And he knew that the cliffs that Dean had to scale over to get to where Sam's camp was were particularly dangerous this time of the year. He remembered Dean telling him that he and Sam had gone on several search and rescues only to find the missing persons body mangled and bloodied at the bottom of the cliffs.

It had been raining nonstop for the last three days; the side of the cliffs were soft and hazardous. Dean had told him how in the rainy season the area beneath the cliffs flooded and there had been times when after the floods had resided the bodies of missing hikers and locals had been found.

Crowley stepped out of the way as Castiel walked by him. Behind him Castiel could hear Crowley call out "The cliffs have flooded already." By the time Castiel reached the tree line he was full out sprinting, breaths wheezing in and out of his lungs, when he expelled the air puffs of stream blew out in front of him.

Bobby watched as Crowley stepped beside, as Castiel started to jog then sprinted towards the tree line. He watched nursing a bottle of beer as Crowley came sauntering back to the house; his hands tucked deep inside his pants pockets.

"You're not young enough anymore." Crowley said as he took the cup of Scotch that Bobby handed to him. "You would never make it over the crevice…neither would I." Bobby nodded with silent resignation; he knew that, that was why he had allowed Castiel to leave. He knew it and accepted it but it didn't stop the pang of guilt and helplessness that slid through his lower gut.

"Come" Crowley said turning away from the front door, closing it firmly, not locking it, they never locked their door, never knew when someone would need help. "Let's see if I can find something that I can hold over your head next time you threaten my Scotch."

Bobby followed Crowley the beer, still full, clutched in his hand "The only thing I got ain't a something." Bobby could hear Crowley smirk in front of him, he didn't need to see the shorter man's face to know when the bastard was smirking, his entire body smirked when he did.


	8. Chapter 8

**Title:** Can't Stop The Bugs From Biting

**Fandom:** Supernatural

**Pairing:** Dean/Cas, Sam/Gabriel, sort of Bobby/Crowley

**Warnings:** Violence later maybe, angst, sexy time between two guys later.

**Summary:** Cas is an Entomologist that hires Dean on as a guide after his original guide Sam goes missing, to trudge through the thick Amazon forest to find a giant centipede. But Cas's plans change after flood season starts and Dean becomes desperate to find the missing Sam.

AN: Um…idk know really what to say. LOLZ….my week has so hectic and horrible that I'm completely brain dead. But I am going thank Wolfgrowl for (let's all say it together) being amazing and being down with being my Beta! Much luvs.

The rain had started coming down harder, sheets of water continuously pelted downward drenching the already soggy rainforest. Water ran over his face blurring his vision, he could feel it creep down his collar, chilling him even further than he already was.

But he ignored it, ignored the way his head spun and his feet ached, the way the corners of his vision was tinted red and the empty contents of his stomach threatened to up heave itself. He pushed forward ignoring every single scream his body sent to his brain to stop, to rest, to cease moving or it would give out.

Castiel pushed forward because he knew every rain drop was one more drop of water that would cause the cliffs to flood. One more raindrop meant that Dean was in more danger then he had been in before. Every second that Castiel spent trying to catch his breath; to slow down just a bit so his vision would return was a second more that Castiel allowed Dean to suffer.

Pushing a branch out of the way Castiel skid to a halt, his feet slipped dangerously off the edge of the cliff. Grabbing onto the nearest tree branch Castiel pulled himself back up onto the ledge. Beneath the cliffs the rocks were slowly disappearing into the murky brown water; sticks and debris floated on the surface; bobbing and dipping, disappearing then resurfacing farther away.

Castiel's stomach clenched tightly and a sickening sense of dread clamped down on him as he searched the rocks for Dean, for Dean's body. His eyes moved quickly and nervously across the bottom of the cliffs. Each rock he searched that didn't contain Dean's body sent a shock of panic and apprehension through his body.

His hands trembled as he held onto the branch; he was getting desperate. He knew that Dean was down here. He could feel it, could sense it with every particle of his being that Dean was at the bottom of the cliffs.

Out of the corner of his eye Castiel caught a flash of yellow. Searching the sides of the cliffs for the source of color Castiel saw a small butterfly struggling in the rain. How the butterfly was able to fly in the downpour baffled Castiel. By all rights the thing should be dead.

As soon as the thought of the butterfly being dead crossed his mind the butterfly dropped down. Castiel watched as it spiraled downwards, Castiel's stomach twisted in knots and a sadness he didn't know he could feel for an insect washed over him. The bright shock of color landed in a heap at the bottom on top of a wet log. Castiel stood there staring at the poor dead creature for a second before he looked away.

As he was looking away the log moved; it was small and barely noticeable but Castiel caught it. A small flash of pale skin reached up and touched the butterfly.

Castiel's body kicked into overdrive when he spotted the movement. His heart speed up to the point where it hammered insistently against his ribs, his already shallow breath became quicker and more panicked. His eyes were scanning the side of the cliffs searching for a trail down to, the now, unmoving form.

His body was moving makings its way to the bottom before his brain had time to catch up and tell him what he was doing was stupid and highly dangerous.

He had made it halfway down, fingers digging into the mud feet slipping and sliding catching rocks and roots, before his right foot slipped out from under him. Desperately he grasped at the rocks and mud trying to find purchase to find something, anything, he could hold onto. His hand momentarily found a root but he was moving too fast, he had too much momentum, and the root slid out of his hand tearing at the tender flesh of his palm as it did so.

The impact with the water sent an electric shock to every nerve ending in Castiel's body. For a moment Castiel opened his mouth, his lungs ready to inhale, to scream, to bring in a mouthful of water to his lungs. He just barely managed to stop himself.

His feet crashed into the bottom of the impromptu lake and he could feel his ankle twist at an awkward angle. Ignoring the steady throb of pain that now joined in with the other pains that ranked in his body, Castiel pushed himself off the bottom of the new formed lake desperately hoping that the mud wouldn't latch onto his feet and trap him.

The rise to the surface seemed to move at an agonizing pace, it seemed as if the water had turned into mud and was holding him in place. His lungs burned and his eyes stung from the soot that attached at his eyes because Castiel didn't dare to close his eyes; he knew if he did he wouldn't open them again.

Sounds of water hitting water and mud sliding greeted Castiel's ear as he broke the surface and for a moment he kept holding his breath thinking that his mind had turned on him making him believe he had air to breathe when he was really still stuck in the water. Gasping Castile took in a deep breath of air, choking and sputtering on the water that had gotten into his mouth. Heat burned at the corner of his eyes as relief flooded him and panic once again set in.

Castiel spun around searching frantically for the still alive body of Dean Winchester. He nearly cried out with relief when he caught site of the ragged, barely breathing, body a couple feet away from where he had fallen into the flood water.

Rocks crunched and rolled under his feet, the current of the water shoved Castiel back, the rain poured down obscuring his vision. His ankle hurt and his vision swam in and out but he pushed it back. He pushed back every single signal his body gave him to stop to give up and let the water wash him away. To leave Dean there to die on the slowly dwindling piece of rock, just leave him to die while he himself slipped away in deaths arms.

"Dean." Castiel breathed as he reached out and gently laid his hand on Dean's brow. His flesh was cold and clammy, pale and soggy from the constant barrage of water hitting him. Dean's left eyelid twitched up, just enough that Castiel could see the dying green eye stare back up at him.

"Cas…" Dean murmured his voice weak and barely audible above the roaring of the rain and waters. "You…you look like…like an angel." Dean tried to reach up but he was too weak, his arm fell down and rolled off the rock into the water. The water had already climbed up enough so that Dean's chest was barely above the water.

Dean was bigger than Castiel, height wise and muscle wise, his body limp and unconscious felt like a ton of bricks. Gripping tight onto Dean's jacket Castiel hulled Dean up, his arm slipped over Dean's forearm as he slung Dean across his back. Tightening his grip around Dean Castiel steeled himself against the increasing water.

Finding a foothold at the bottom of the rocks Castiel pushed himself up onto the side of the cliff; Dean's limp and near lifeless body lolled backwards. Trying not to let go of the rocks Castiel clawed at Dean's jacket sleeves as he tried to pull Dean back up.

He wasn't quick enough; Dean's body fell backwards and with a heavy splash fell into the water. Jumping back into the water Castiel reached down and pulled Dean's body out of the raging waters. The water level had risen considerably since Castiel had slid down the side of the cliffs. The top of the rocks that had once been visible were now covered in water. The rapids were becoming stronger and stronger. It was a near impossible task to keep hold of Dean's body and keep himself up right at the same time.

"Dean" Castiel whispered his voice was shaking; he wasn't sure if it was from the cold that penetrated to the very core of him or if it was the fear of being unable to save Dean, to save himself. It all welled up inside him, though, anger at himself for being too weak and being unable to save Dean. The guilt of knowing that Sam was out there somewhere lost and that Dean could've saved him already if he hadn't been selfish and demanded Dean take him on his search for that stupid fucking bug.

Tightening his hold on Dean's jacket Castiel pressed face into Dean's cold wet chest "I am so sorry Dean…I was…I was unable to help you." Castiel stood there, the flood waters rising up around him, the tide beating at his back threatening to steal Dean out of his arms. He stood there for what seemed like eternity.

A small ghost of whisper fell over his cheek; a soft fluttering touch stroked his temple. Biting back the scream of frustration that threatened to break free Castiel lifted his head and looked for the source of the touch.

Floating a few feet away from him was the butterfly he had seen earlier, its bright yellow wings stood out in sharp contrast to the drab brown that surrounded it. It floated, its wings flapping easily and smoothly despite the large raindrops that fell around it.

"I saw you die" Castiel whispered to the yellow insect "I saw you fall" the butterfly almost seemed to smile at him. For a moment Castiel thought he was dead, that he had died without knowing it and this butterfly was an angel.

But the sharp sting of the rain and the throbbing in his ankle told him he was still alive. The butterfly floated there for a few seconds before it turned and started to fly away back towards the cliffs. Towards a trail that lead diagonally up the sides of the cliffs, a trail that Castiel had not previously saw.

Hefting Dean up once again, Castiel stripped down Dean's jacket until it sat around his waist. When he slung Dean around his back he tied the sleeves of the jacket around his own front. He was not going to lose Dean this time; he was going to make sure of it. He would use every ounce of strength that he had in him to carry Dean up the side of the cliffs to make sure that Dean and he survived.

Digging his nails into the side of the cliff Castiel ignored the way pieces of his nails broke away revealing the skin underneath and as blood leaked out of his nail beds only to be washed away by the rain.

A drive that Castiel had not know previously was inside him, pushed him forward, made him ignore every protest and sharp twinge of pain that hit him like a slap to face. He buried his head down and pulled himself up the side of the cliff. Inch by inch foot by foot he pulled himself and Dean up the side of the cliff. Until his hand reached out and he felt the smooth ground, until he could reach out and feel the trunk of trees the roots of bushes and weeds.

Heaving himself up over the edge Castiel rolled over to his side and untied Dean letting Dean's body fall onto its back. Reaching over to him Castiel placed a hand on Dean's chest and smiled when he felt the small yet steady rise and fall of breathing.

Staring up the sky that was partially blocked by the leaves and branches Castiel could feel a small smile break out over his face. He was happy. He was bone tired and near death, his body felt as if it was about to break in half but he was happy. He had saved himself and Dean from the flood. He had gripped Dean tight and pulled him out of the waters and they had made it.

At the top of the cliffs Castiel allowed his eyes to slide close. Let his body loosen and relax next to Deans and drift off.

XXX

When he dreamed he dreamed of his brother.

"I'm tired Cas." Gabriel whispered, his voice low and broken. "I'm tired of this, all of this. The constant need to prove myself, to show others that I'm worthy of their consideration."

The beer bottles around them had began to spill over onto the floor. The small coffee table was cluttered with empty beer bottles and cigarette butts smashed onto small plates.

Taking the last pull of his beer Castiel looked up at his older brother from the floor "What can you do Gabriel? That's how life is…people push at you and you let them."

"Why can't I push back?" Gabriel questioned sharply. Castiel ignored the sting of the words knowing it was the alcohol and the years of hard meaningless work working its way up into Gabriel's harshness.

"Because it's just not how it is," Castiel set the beer bottle down "you have your place. I have my place and that's how it goes. You accept it and you move on or you're only going to be miserable."

"That's bullshit" Gabriel said back as he laid down on the couch his hands behind his head "Complete and utter bullshit. Especially coming from you."

"What does that mean?" Castiel asked as he leaned forward over the top of the beer bottles.

"It means" Gabriel began as he stared up at the ceiling not looking at Castiel as he spoke "that you have no idea what life is like. You're young and naive; you don't see the strength you have inside you. You don't see the choices that you still have to make." Gabriel sighed and closed his eyes "You don't see that the decisions you going to have to make one day will split your life in half and make you think about what you truly want."

"You've been reading too many fortune cookies" Castiel snorted as he lay down on the floor his position mimicking his brothers.

"Yeah maybe," Gabriel said softly "but that doesn't change the fact that one day you're going to have nothing left. You're going to have no one beside yourself and you're going to have to rely on nothing but yourself. And if you give into _'we all have our places in the world'_ bullshit you're going to do something you're going to regret. Like pass up the opportunity to make your life worthwhile."

"You're drunk." Castiel said softly as he swallowed back the uneasiness that had accumulated in the back of his throat.

"Or maybe I'm sober for the first time in a long time." Gabriel's voice was becoming dimmer as sleep overtook him. "I'm tired…of everything."

In the alcohol induced haze that had settled around the two brothers, Castiel watched as a small yellow speck had flown over the top of him. He blinked and watched it until it had landed on Gabriel's forehead. Castiel blinked again but this time he didn't open his eyes.

That had been the night before his brother had disappeared. The only thing that had been gone from his room was a small photo of Castiel and Gabriel holding a jar that contained a large cicada; both of their faces grinning at the person taking the photo. Castiel's life had crumbled around him that day but he had accepted it the way he had accepted everything else and fell back in line.

XXX

"Shit, Cas, you look like hell" a voice above him mumbled. Hands grabbed him under his armpits and lifted him up; someone had a hold of his ankles as well. "Fuck! Have you been snacking on fucking lead weights?"

"Gabriel" Castiel rasped out as he forced his eyes open.

Grinning down at him, his chin length hair plastered to his face Gabriel winked at him "Don't worry little bro, Gabriel is here to rescue you."


	9. Chapter 9

**Title:** Can't Stop The Bugs From Biting

**Fandom:** Supernatural

**Pairing:** Dean/Cas, Sam/Gabriel, sort of Bobby/Crowley

**Warnings:** Violence later maybe, angst, sexy time between two guys later.

**Summary:** Cas is an Entomologist that hires Dean on as a guide after his original guide Sam goes missing, to trudge through the thick Amazon forest to find a giant centipede. But Cas's plans change after flood season starts and Dean becomes desperate to find the missing

**AN:** So this little chapter is just a filler. I have massive writers block right now but have no worries I am working through it. Hopefully there will be a new chapter up soon.

Sam watched as a short brunette guy slowly walked up the field that Dean was playing soccer in with a group of local kids. His pace was leisurely like he was taking his time gazing at the houses around him. He had a small but firmly packed backpack on, and large sunglasses covering up his eyes.

Standing up Sam let the pair of shoes he was fixing for one of the kids drop back onto the ground. This guy was obviously American. Sure his clothes were a bit ratty and he looked like he could use a good shave, but Sam could see a foreigner when he saw one.

Out of the corner of his eye he could see Dean pause for a second taking in the stranger before he continued on with his game giving Sam permission to handle the guy by himself.

Stopping a few feet from where Sam stood the guy pushed the sunglasses up, so it held back it hair. "I'm looking for Sam and Dean Winchester."

"You found them" Sam said taking in the guy. He was short, barely came up to Sam's chin.

The guy grinned and stuck out his hand for Sam to shake. "My name is Gabriel…I'm looking to hire you guys on for a hike."

"Depends on where you want to go." Sam said, the guy, Gabriel, wore a green bomber jacket with a black t-shirt under it that was stained slightly, his pants were ripped at the knees, but his shoes were brand new. They were heavy thick black leather boots.

"It doesn't matter really…just want to go on a hike."

"Kay…sure. It's the rainy season though…it's gonna cost you extra." Sam watched as Dean leaned down and said something quietly to one of the kids before jogging over to where Sam and the stranger Gabriel stood.

"Dean." Dean said sticking his hand out for Gabriel to shake before he even came to a full stop.

"Gabriel." the shorter guy answered back without hesitation.

"Gabriel here wants to go on a hike…doesn't matter where" Sam watched as Dean eyed the man over, Dean could tell everything he needed to know about a person from one glance at them. His ability to tell what a person had going on beneath their fake surface of politeness had saved them more than once.

"Hmm…" Dean pursed his lips for a second then shrugged "let's see what we can set you up with."

XXX

Rain found its way between the thick growth of trees and bushes it rolled off the edges of the leaves. Twisting the backpack strap in his hand Sam looked over his shoulder at the shorter man.

Gabriel had surprised Sam, he hadn't expected the man to be able to keep it, he thought for sure the man would've wanted to stop, to take a rest, to have Sam slow down.

"You doing okay back there?" Sam hollered over the torrent of rain that fell around them.

Grinning, the man held up his hand in the O.K sign. His shaggy hair was plastered to his face, his cheeks tinted red and his eyes gleamed even in the oncoming darkness.

Dean had said the guy was okay, said the guy looked kind of weird but he was okay, that Sam didn't have to worry about anything. Sam trusted Dean, trusted Dean's opinion of people. Dean had stayed behind had said that Sam could handle a couple weeks hike by himself.

So during the nights when the guy moved a little close to Sam, his body heat spreading out in the darkness, in the sudden onset of cold, Sam didn't flinch away. He stayed where he was; back huddled against the trunk of the tree as Gabriel leaned against him.

And Sam couldn't help it, didn't think about it, when the leans turned into touches into heated puffs of breaths coming out shallow and sharp in the night. Didn't think about it when skin touched skin sharing warmth as the rain crashed down around them. As the Earth softened and slipped away as the cliffs flooded and made their return home impossible.


	10. Chapter 10

**Title:** Can't Stop The Bugs From Biting

**Fandom:** Supernatural

**Pairing:** Dean/Cas, Sam/Gabriel, sort of Bobby/Crowley

**Warnings:** Violence later maybe, angst, sexy time between two guys later.

**Summary:** Cas is an Entomologist that hires Dean on as a guide after his original guide Sam goes missing, to trudge through the thick Amazon forest to find a giant centipede. But Cas's plans change after flood season starts and Dean becomes desperate to find the missing

**AN:** It has been a long time since I posted on this verse. Three months to be exact. I've been getting over a very long and frustrating writers block. I've rewritten this chapter like four or five times. Then I tried combining two chapters to make on epic chapter but alas it fizzled out. So I'm going to post this chapter because I'm really tired of going over and over this damn thing. As always thanks to my amazing Beta **Wolfgrowl** who didn't desert me during my dry spell and gave me some very good pointers to as what would make this chapter better.

"Don't worry little bro Gabriel is here to rescue you" Gabriel's words sounded hollow and flat to his ears. The offered reassurance to his unconscious little brother only seemed to send a large spike of panic through his body. Cold and numb his hands could barely hold onto the fabric of Castiel's jacket, looking up from the ground it seemed Sam wasn't doing much better either.

Pale and flushed from exhaustion it was taking everything that Sam had to hold onto Castiel. One wrong slip one misplace foot step and they would careen over the edge of the cliffs and fall to their deaths.

Tightening his grip Gabriel gritted his teeth, they had barely managed to get Dean back their makeshift camp site. That bastard had been heavy but he looked the worse of the two so they had grabbed him first to get him out of the rain. It had used all of the strength that they didn't have to heft the heavier man to their relatively safe place.

"Gabe?" Sam's voice was distant and strained but it was impossible to miss the undercurrent of worry in it.

"I'm fine" Gabriel lied just as he stepped down too close to the edge, he could feel the wet ground beneath him crumble and give away. There was a moment that everything seemed to stop, the rain beating down on his face slowed and came to a halt. Sam's yell was lost in the rain. And every part of Gabriel's body shut down, his heart sat dead and still in his chest.

Then the moment was gone and he was falling, the rain beat down mercilessly on his face, his heart jack hammered inside him. Sam's yell reached his ears. Gabriel braced himself, braced himself for the fall. He tried to shove Castiel away to get his little brother as far away from the edge as possible. He braced himself for the impact with the ground.

Something warm and strong gripped Gabriel's arm, it was painful. Gabriel struggled against it, certain that it was death's hand come to lead him away from this mortal plane.

"Gabe…I've got ya" Sam. Gabriel's eyes shot open. What was Sam doing at the bottom of the cliffs? "You need to help me Gabe I can't pull you up by myself."

There was nothing under his feet, he was hanging mid air, legs dangling above the raging flood waters and jagged rocks beneath him. He knew he should panic, that he should be freaking out, but his numb and tired body just couldn't take it anymore. He had spent the last two weeks panicking and worrying.

When the rains had first started Sam hadn't been worried, said that they would just have to pick up their pace a bit, get to higher ground faster to avoid getting caught in the floods. But then the rain didn't stop, didn't let up. And while Sam tried to hide it Gabriel could read worry loud and clear in Sam's face.

Gabriel had finally got it out of Sam that it was raining a lot harder than normal, that the last time it had rain this much an entire troupe of hikers had been washed away by the flood waters.

Sam had told him how Dean and him had been hired on to find the hikers; how bad the missing bodies had looked when they had found them after a three day search. It had been Gabriel's fault, he had asked Sam about it, had demanded Sam tell him the truth not to sugar coat it. Gabriel should've just kept his mouth shut because it had only worsened his rising panic level.

"Gabriel you need to find a foothold" Sam gritted out; his voice was thick and labored his breath came out in heavy pants. "Please Gabriel…I can't hold on for much longer."

For a split dizzying second Gabriel contemplated letting Sam drop him, thought about how it would feel like for a few seconds that he was flying. How the wind would whistle by his ears, he would be weightless, nothing in this world.

"Gabe…please" Sam said softly like he could read what was going on inside Gabriel's mind, like he could hear the thoughts of letting go roaring around inside his brain. For all Gabriel knew the kid might be able to. He had proved to be damned smart over the last couple of weeks. For every move that Gabriel had moved, every prank and joke, every biting remark Sam had been there right with him. Stepping ahead of at some points, Sam had matched Gabriel time and time again on everything.

Wrapping his hand around Sam's forearm Gabriel stretched his foot and buried it into the side of the cliff. The feel of the thick root beneath his foot seemed to anchor Gabriel into the world. Sam's hand, grasped tightly around his wrist, held on strong as Gabriel pushed himself up. The hand pulled him up, kept pulling him up and over the cliff and didn't let go until the hard ground was once again beneath him.

"You asshole" Sam yelled punching Gabriel as hard as he could in the shoulder "if you ever fucking think about doing something like that again I'm going to skin you alive." So Sam had known what was going through his mind as he dangled off the side of the cliff.

"That sentiment implies that you think I'm going to be around for a while" Gabriel hadn't meant it like he said it, hadn't meant it in the cruel way his voice had spoken.

Sam just looked away, water dripping off the ends of his hair rolling down his neck and disappearing beneath his soaked jacket and t-shirt. "We need to get your brother back to camp."

The trek back to the camp had been silent except the fever induced mumbling from Castiel. The words that spilled out of his brother's lips made Gabriel avert his eyes from Sam; Cas had it bad for the other trail guide and from what Gabriel could make it out it was slowly eating Cas away inside. The poor bastard had to go in fall in the love in the worst possible scenario on earth. Gabriel guessed that was why they were brothers they shared too many common idiotic ideas and feelings.

The adrenaline from Gabriel's fall carried them all the way back, gave them enough to lug Castiel's body out of the rain into the tent that Gabriel had brought with him. They ignored the way Castiel's eyes fluttered open and a small cry of pain escaped his lips at the sight of Dean.

"Dean's fever is getting really bad" Sam said as he climbed out of the tent, sleeves rolled up, hair still damp from the never ending rain. "And I think two of his left ribs are broken, when he breathes his chest hitches and he wheezes. It's uh…I don't think."

Gabriel knew what Sam was trying to say, he knew that Dean was in serious trouble. He had seen the small red spot blooming on his shirt as they carried him back to camp. Sam had seen it as well neither one of them had spoken about, it was just a silent agreement between them that Dean was pretty fucked up.

"There's no way we can get both of them back to village in time" he felt like an asshole saying it. And the way Sam stared at him eyes hard and mouth drawn tight it made him feel even worse. But the truth was that they were going to have to leave one behind, they were going to have to take the risk. The village was too far away, the only medical attention in nearly sixty miles; it would take both of them just to carry one unconscious person back.

Voice tight and sharp Sam didn't look at Gabriel "I know that." Running a shaky hand through his hair Sam let out a deep sigh.

A sudden idea crashed through Gabriel's "What about your friend…that guy you know that lives out here somewhere?"

"Bobby?" Sam asked confused. Eyebrows drawn tight Sam stared at Gabriel like he had lost his mind. "He lives in a shack about" Sam's eyebrows started to rise up his forehead in realization, in relief. "…about ten miles from here. We could easily carry one down then come back for the other."

"We'll take Dean down first thing in the morning." Sam opened his mouth to say something, to protest but Gabriel quickly cut him off. "Dean's the worst out of the two he needs medical attention a lot more than Castiel." There was unspoken ringing of _'because if we don't he's going to die' _hanging in the air.

"We'll be back tomorrow morning" Gabriel wiped the sweat and rains soaked hair from Castiel's forehead. "We need to get Dean to Bobby's for medical treatment." Castiel's eyes fluttered open at the mention of Dean's name and he started to lazily look around the tent

"De…an..where…." Castiel licked his dry cracking lips his head rolled limply to the side as his eyes started to widen with panic.

"It's fine" Gabriel tried to reassure Castiel, the guilt at having to leave Castiel up here by himself was tearing at Gabriel. He knew that if he were to take his brother first Dean would die. Gabriel would have to beat back the guilt beat back the overwhelming urge to just take his brother up in his arms and never leave him again. "Dean's fine. We're taking him to get help so he'll get better."

Castiel's eyes came back to his face "Gabe?..." Castiel croaked out eyes wide and bright with fever. "But you're…you're dead."

A sting of pain clung to Gabriel at Castiel's words; had Castiel really given up on him that easily? "No not dead….just an asshole." Smoothing Castiel's hair back again Gabriel moved the water canteen closer to Castiel "We'll be back for you in the morning. I promise Castiel I'll be back."


End file.
